Circumstances
by CrazyGabs
Summary: Cameron leaves after three years at PPTH. House watches her leave. But what happens when years later they are reunited under circumstances that aren't welcomed by either of them. WARNING: Its OOC...dont read if you dont like the sound of that.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own House…lets not be silly.**

**Chapter One**

She stood in front of him defiantly. Her shoulders were high and her hair pulled back into a smooth plait. The bag at her feet was full to the brim with the collection of items from her desk; he glanced at the bag and then at her, his eyes fixing on hers. She stepped forward and placed the envelope on the desk, her eyes shut briefly as his hand reached forward and grasped hers.

"House."

"Cameron?" She sighed and her eyes shot up and met his once more, pulling her hand away she rubbed her temple, frustrated.

"House I don't have time for this."

"No."

"I have to go."

"Yes."

"I'm going to be late."

"Yes."

She stepped back and folded her arms, her eyes wandering around the room wildly. "House, stop it. I accepted the position in New York and I'm leaving. Stop being so childish."

He glared at her leaning back in his chair. "I'm not the one running away."

She scoffed. "Not this time."

He almost smiled and she unfolded her arms. "I gave you three years, three loyal years, I was the perfect employee. And you…you couldn't even give me a real relationship." He continued to stare at her and she sighed once more. "You couldn't give me you, not the real you, all you could give me was a physical relationship. And that was fine for a while, but I need something more. I'm sorry."

Picking up her bag she swung it onto her shoulder and turned and began walking away. Reaching the glass door she turned her head and saw that he had turned around to face the window. Staring at his back and said softly. "Goodbye House." With one last look around at the familiar office and at the man she loves she pushed her shoulder against the glass and pushed it open leaving them behind her.

House heard her heels click against the floor, his heart sank as they grew quieter, she had done it, she had left. He turned slowly and faced the empty office, staring at the glass door he swallowed and opened his cracked lips to mutter. "Goodbye Allison."

**ok thats the prologue, what do you think?**

**Let me know.**

**You know I love reviews!**

**xxx**


	2. Crumbling

**Disclaimer: Like I said, no ownership.**

**Chapter One**

Allison Cameron rushed around her house, picking up things as she went along, keys, glasses, jacket, handbag, purse. Pausing in the living room she pulled on her boots, standing up she opened the door and turned her head to the stairs.

"Lilley! Chris! Come on, we're going to be late." She smiled as she heard the patter of feet above her and saw her two eight-year-old children come down the stairs. Her son Chris looked at her and pointed to the t-shirt Lilley was wearing.

"She stole my top, that's my The Who shirt." Lilley jumped the last few stairs and grabbed her school bag.

"No I did not, anyway you ripped my Queen top, and so you owe me a shirt technically."

Chris pointed his finger at her grinning. "Ah ha! So you admit it, that is my shirt."

Lilley rolled her eyes and walked out to the car. "Did I say that? No!" Chris followed her climbing in beside his sister in order to continue the argument. Allison watched her children with a grin on her own face and shut the door muttering.

"Good morning mum, how are you this morning? Well I'm just fine thank you, and yourselves?" Her face screwed up as she heard the sudden blast of sound coming from her car, turning she faced the car and saw an apologetic Lilley leaning into the front to turn down the music. Smiling she made her way to the car and got into the drivers seat, she checked that both Lilley and Chris had their safety belts on before pulling out the driveway and setting off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see a little silhouetto of a man,

Scaramouche, Scaramouche will you do the Fandango-

Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-

Galileo, Galileo,

Galileo Galileo

Galileo figaro-Magnifico-

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-

He's just a poor boy from a poor family"

Allison couldn't help laughing as she watched the two children in the back seat dramatise the song they were singing very loudly. Thursday mornings were always fun, it was close enough to the weekend to get the children excited. The song reached the guitar solo and Allison stole a glance in the mirror and as she had expected saw her two children playing the air guitar with their faces screwed up tightly the lips making the appropriate noises. Pulling up in front of the school she leant forward and hit the pause button and heard groans of protest from the back seat.

"I'm sorry, here we are. Get out and go learn." She turned in her seat to face them.

"Mum that's the best bit and you just turned it off." Chris wailed. Lilley shook her head and muttered sadly.

"Cut down in its prime. Tragic."

Allison laughed and grabbed her children's faces for a kiss. "Go on you two. Off with you. Go get an education." Lilley and Chris smiled at their mum giving her a kiss before jumping out the car and making the way up the steps to school. Allison watched from the window as Chris pushed Lilley in the shoulder making her stumble before running off. Lilley gathered her balance before following him in fast pursuit. Sighing with happiness she pulled out and began to drive to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at work she grabbed her bag and quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before walking into the hospital.

"Good morning." She greeted people as she passed, heading for the stairs she ran up the four flights of stairs to her office. Collapsing in a chair she smiled at the young man who slid a coffee in front of her.

"Thanks Jonathon." He smiled sliding into the chair opposite her.

"Still running up them stairs? You're going to kill yourself one day."

"It keeps me fit." She smiled sipping her coffee. "Ahhh."

"Running after your two kids keeps you fit enough Allison." He looked at her and shook his head with a grin. Allison looked at him, he reminded her a lot of her old colleague Chase. Same blonde hair, a bit shorter, blue eyes, lovely cheek bones, only difference were about five years age difference. Her eyes travelled onto her desk and she saw a brown envelope staring up at her, she quickly looked at Jonathon again.

"Is this…" She trailed off and he picked up the sentence for her.

"The results? Yeah. Came in this morning." He stood up straightening his lab coat. "I'll leave you alone." She thanked him quietly and continued to stare at the envelope, her mind was racing back to that week a few weeks ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris had been in bed for a few days, with what she had assumed was the flu. However she woke that Tuesday morning to the screams of Lilley, jumping from her bed she found Lilley on the landing outside her brother's room pointing at Chris. Running forward Allison stopped as she entered the room, Chris looked the same, except for the tears that were streaming down his face and the red bruises covering his upper torso. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh God." She strode forward and sat on the edge of his bed and gently touched his chest, she looked into his eyes and saw so much fear it broke her heart.

"Mummy, what's wrong with me?" Tears sprung to her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"Shush, nothing sweetie, your going to be fine." Turning to Lilley she swallowed and said. "Lilley!" The little girl stood frozen staring at the bruises; Allison found the tears were stronger now. "Lillianna! Go downstairs and get Mummy's medicine briefcase, Lilley I need you to be a big girl now, Mummy is going to need your help ok?"

Lilley nodded and ran down the stairs to find the briefcase. Allison turned back to Chris and touched his forehead, stroking his hair and cheek.

"Christopher, Mummy's going to give you some pain killers and then she's going to do something called a lumbar puncture, it's going to hurt so your going to have to be brave ok?" The little boy nodded and Lilley returned holding the briefcase. Allison took it off her and gave her son some painkillers then grabbed the stuff she would need for the lumbar puncture.

"Right, Chris I'm going to need you to roll onto your side with your back to me please. Lilley go to the other side of the bed and I'm going to need you to hold your brothers shoulder and make sure he doesn't move too much."

Allison watched as her children did what she had asked, she could see the worry and determination in their faces. Sighing she carefully performed the lumbar puncture, trying to be as professional as she could, but it was difficult when you only have your eight year old daughter for help and its your son who's crying out in pain. Once she completed it she ordered Chris not to move from bed and Lilley to get dressed for school. Picking up the phone in her room she dialled Jonathon's number, after explaining to him what was going on she waited for his answer.

"Allison, of course I'll come baby sit him…but…you know what its likely to be."

Sighing she felt tears in her eyes again. "Yeah Jonathon I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now with trembling hands she reached out and grasped the envelope picking it up she felt the thickness, a lot of useless information. There was only one sentence that would be important to her, one sentence that could change her life.

Sliding her finger under the seal she ripped it open slowly, pulling out the paper she scanned it quickly. Her hand flew to her mouth and her shoulders began to shake, her life was crumbling. She knew it all along, she shouldn't have been this shocked but she couldn't help it. The tears coursed through her, tormenting her body as she accepted the truth, her son had cancer.

**What do you think? **

**Do you like?**

**Please review.**

**xx**


	3. Wonderwall

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas de House**

**Chapter Two**

After spending thirty minutes crying in her office Allison pulled herself together, standing up she brushed her pants down and wiped her eyes. Looking in the mirror she saw black marks around her eyes and she licked her finger and began wiping the marks away. After fixing her hair and making sure she was presentable she left her office and began to make her way to the Dean of Medicine of the hospital she was working at. Knocking on the door she heard the gruff male voice telling her to enter, as she stepped in and saw the old man sat in front of her she felt herself losing her composure again. The man in front of her looked up and instantly realised something was wrong.

"Allison, hello, take a seat." He stopped writing whatever he was writing on his computer and gave her his full attention. Allison stepped forward and into the seat he had indicated to. She gazed up at the man before her, he had pure white hair, gentle eyes and a round belly, he had been a true friend, a guide, a mentor, he was like an extra father to her, and Lilley and Chris called him Uncle. He had supported her through everything she had done since arriving in New York nine years ago, and she had complete faith he would support her in her decision now.

"Steve, I have a problem." She looked into his eyes and saw concern and the tears spilled from her eyes again. "Oh god, here I go again." She tried to laugh but couldn't. Steve handed her a tissue and nodded.

"Allison, what's the problem? Is there anything I can do to help?" She took a deep breath and told him what was wrong.

"Chris has cancer, leukaemia actually, I've only just found out for sure, but I've known for about two weeks."

"Oh Allison, have you admitted him and referred him to Dr Dawson? Don't worry; we will get him the best treatment. It's going to be ok Allison."

"Steve, thank you so much for the offer, but I have to take him home."

"Back to New Jersey?"

She nodded. "Yes I have a friend there at the hospital I used to work at who I'd rather be his doctor. And," she paused. "I have some lose ends to tie up down there anyway."

"Lose ends that have been lose for nine years?" She laughed and nodded; he looked at her and sighed. "Ok Allison, if that's your choice, that's fine. I can't say we wont be lost without you, you're the best head of immunology we've had, but your job will be waiting for you when you return."

Allison felt more tears in her eyes. "Thank you Steve, thank you so much. I'm so sorry, but I know that the team will be able to handle things for awhile, this is just something I have to do." He nodded and stood up she stood also.

"That's fine, I have already said Allison. Now go. Don't worry about a thing except your little boy." She made her way to the door before he spoke again. "Allison, send him my love, I'll be praying for you all." She nodded and left to gather her things from her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later she pulled up outside her home, she had booked three flights back to New Jersey for that night and she had to pack for them. Turning off the engine she climbed out of the car and made her way into her home. Making her way into her bedroom she put Oasis on and turned the volume up so it filled the house. Grabbing three suitcases she filled her own first, taking most of her wardrobe with her and a few books, her laptop was in its own bag downstairs. Then making her way into Lilley's room she gathered her daughters favourite clothes, books, toys and packed them carefully into the purple suitcase.

She dragged the suitcase and put it on the landing beside her own, then made her way into her son's room. She looked around and laid the blue suitcase on the bed, opening the wardrobe she smiled, Chris like her arranged his clothes by his favourite to least favourite. Grabbing the left hand side of the wardrobe she packed it carefully into the suitcase. Once she had all his clothes she began finding some books and toys for him. She stopped in her tracks as Wonderwall came on. Her mind floated back to the mother's day just gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up at six am she could hear the giggles from downstairs and the hushed talking. She couldn't help smiling. She knew what today was, and she knew that they had planned something. Suddenly the smell of smoke hit her nostrils and she sat bolt up right in bed, but relaxed again as she heard Lilley's scream.

"YOU BURNT THE TOAST!"

She giggled as she heard Chris hush her and whisper an apology and Lilley fume as she continued with whatever she was doing. Allison relaxed back into her bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulder and pretended to be asleep as she heard the footsteps come up the stairs. Within moments the door had opened and she heard the cheery call of Christopher.

"Happy Mothers Day mum!"

She rolled over and pretended to have just woken up, she grinned at her children as she saw Lilley carrying a breakfast tray complete with orange juice, a flower from her garden and the burnt toast. Chris was carrying a big card and a huge teddy bear and a box of her favourite chocolates.

"Good morning you two." She sat up in bed as Lilley placed the tray on the bedside table beside her and Chris handed her the presents. She opened them slowly and thanked her children giving them a kiss and a cuddle. They hugged her tightly and then stood back up and Lilley held out a neatly wrapped small present.

"This is something we made for you." Allison took the present slowly and Chris cut Lilley off.

"Because you're the best mum in the world!" She looked at the small gift and then to her children who ran from the room to go and play in the garden. She opened the present and saw it was a tape and wrote on it was 'To Mum, Love Chris and Lilley.' She stood up and walked over to the CD and tape player and inserted the tape. She smiled as she heard her children's voices.

"Hey Mum, we know you love this song, and we decided that you're the best and you are our wonderwall!" Next she heard Chris strum the first few notes of the song and then he repeated them and both him and Lilley began to sing. Allison sat on her bed and listened to her children sing and play. She giggled and her heart grew bigger, she hadn't realised that anyone could experience a love so strong until she had had children. At the end of the song she heard Chris mutter.

"You were singing out of tune." She snorted as Lilley retaliated.

"Yeah because you were playing it wrong." Chris started to make another comment but the tape cut off and Allison began to eat her burnt breakfast thinking that nothing could taste sweeter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison stood frozen to the spot she stood in thinking back to that day. Her children where the most important thing to her, they brought so much life, so much happiness, so much love to her life and now she was faced with the idea that she could lose one of them. Her heart sank, as did she, to the floor she crumbled and cried in a heap.

Brining her knees to her chest she cried wondering how this could happen to her. How could she lose one of her children, how could she lose him, he was her world, along with Lilley. And what about Lilley, how would she go on without him. They were a pair, always had been, without one there couldn't the other. When Allison had sent them to different summer camps last year the two had hated it and desperately tried to come home to each other. They weren't just siblings, they were best friends. She cried for herself, she cried for her son and her daughter, she cried for things she hadn't cried about in a long time, she just sat and cried.

When she had cried all her tears she pulled herself together. After finishing the packing she made her way into her own bedroom and stripped. She had laid some clothes for her to change into before she had packed. Pulling on the jeans she did the belt up and pulled the soft thin sweater over her head. She then grabbed her pen and her notepad and began to write a letter to the school explaining why she was taking her children out of school three weeks early and why it may be they don't return next year.

When she was finished she put it in an envelope and slid it into her handbag. She called for a taxi that arrived within minutes, grabbing the passports and sliding them into a handbag she helped the taxi driver put the cases into the car. Wandering the house she checked that every window and door was locked before climbing into the taxi.

Pulling up outside the school she asked the taxi driver to wait, which he assured her, he would. Walking into the office she handed the envelope in and explained it all to the deputy head teacher anyway. The teacher told her it was fine and Allison waited till Lilley and Chris were brought to her.

"Hey!" She greeted them with a smile and a hug, which they returned, but Lilley's forehead crinkled.

"What's wrong mum? How come we are leaving early?"

"We are going on holiday." Allison told them and it was Chris this time that spoke.

"I thought we couldn't have a holiday this year, because you had to work." Allison sighed and began to make her way to the taxi.

"We are going to see Uncle James." She heard the gasps of delight from behind her and Lilley came running up to her side.

"Seriously? We've not seen him since Christmas! And we've never been to his house, he always visits us, are you serious?"

Allison nodded. "Dead serious, get in the taxi, I've already packed!" Chris and Lilley exchanged excited looks and hopped into the car.

"Awesome!" She climbed in after them and Lilley looked at her. "Did you pack Jenny?"

Allison sighed. "No Lilley I forgot I'm sorry."

"Mum, you know I can't sleep without her! We have to go back!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later they ran into the airport Lilley and Chris pushing trolleys that wouldn't go in a straight line. Jenny, Lilley's cuddly rabbit was tucked firmly under her arm. Allison ran up to a check in point and handed them the tickets and passports. The check in woman smiled a fake smile and laughed.

"Good timing, we were just about to close check in for this flight. But you just made it!"

Allison sighed a sigh of relief and she heard Chris behind her say to Lilley.

"We almost missed the plane over your stupid rabbit."

"Yeah well if you hadn't insisted you couldn't wait till we got to the airport we wouldn't have had to stop again would we?" Lilley sneered.

She closed her eyes and muttered to herself.

"This is going to be a long day."

**Ok there you have it, chapter two. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Dont be so quick to jump to conclusion though...you all think you know who the father is, but do you really? **

**That is the question**

**Review please!**

**xxxx**


	4. Crocodile bites

**Disclaimer: No, still no ownership.**

**Chapter Three**

Once on the plane they found that only two of their seats were together. Allison and Lilley were sat together while Chris's seat was across the other side of the plane. Allison indicated for Chris to come over to her.

"You sit with your sister, I'll sit over there." Chris nodded and sat in the seat next to his sister while Allison made her way over to her seat. Once she had put her bag in the overhead compartment she sat in her seat. She had only been sat for a moment before a figure towered above her.

"Excuse me, I believe I'm meant to be sat in that seat." She looked up and found her breath caught in her throat. Stood above her was a man around the same age as her. He had dark eyes and dark hair and the most inviting lips she had ever seen, he was currently pointing at the seat next to her. She swallowed and nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry." She stood up and let him past; once they were both sat down he offered her his hand.

"I'm Adam Smith." She took his hand and smiled.

"Allison Cameron, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Allison." They sat in silence for a while as Allison read her book and Adam read his newspaper. Once they had taken off and had been in the air for around twenty minutes he folded his newspaper up.

"Well that's the worst part over." She closed her book and replied.

"Yes, until landing." He smiled at her and she was mesmerized by his smile before asking. "So Adam Smith, why are you flying to New Jersey?"

"Well, I'm moving there actually."

"Oh, that's nice, for any particular reason?"

He nodded. "Yes better job offer." She laughed and he chuckled. "So how about you?"

"I'm taking my children there, I used to live there and have some friends I need to visit."

Adam looked at the seat beside them, and then behind them and in front of them and then turned back to Allison.

"Now Allison, I don't mean to worry you, but I think you may have forgotten your children." She laughed and shook her head and then pointed over to the seats on the far side where Lilley and Chris sat playing their game boys.

"That's them, Lillianna and Christopher."

"Oh right. Phew, what a relief eh?" She laughed and he smiled. "What unusual names, well not Christopher but Lillianna is unusual isn't it."

She nodded. "Yes, we call her Lilley for short, but I have always liked the name Lillianna since I was child."

"Fair enough. So I see no ring on your finger, should I take that as you're not married?"

"You should yes, I'm not married, and I'm not with anyone, single really." She realised she was rambling and quickly shut up and saw him smiling at her.

"So, you're not with the father…" She shook her head quickly and laughed.

"God no! Haven't been in years, it was a mistake really. Like I said, I'm single."

"Interesting." He smiled at her and she couldn't help smiling back despite everything that was going on this man captivated her and made her feel warm, she couldn't look at him without smiling. There was an announcement over the speakers telling them that the in-flight entertainment was about to start. Breaking the gaze Allison picked up her headphones and turned her attention to the screen in front of her, a smile still on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they made their way through the airport a few hours later, Chris brandished a pair of sunglasses.

"Look what I found in the overhead storage mum."

"Cool." Allison wasn't really listening, she was watching for their bags on the carousel. Lilley tugged on her mum's sleeve.

"Can I wear your sun glasses so we can play Men In Black." Allison found her sunglasses from the bottom of her handbag and handed them to her daughter.

"Go wild." Once they were out of the airport Allison flagged a taxi down which took them to the hotel. Up in their family sized room Lilley jumped on the bed while Chris sat slouched in the chair. Allison unpacked and then went over to Chris.

"What's wrong Chris?"

"Just tired mum, feel all achy and tired." Allison nodded and stroked his hair.

"Ok, come on, time to go see Uncle James. Lilley get off the bed and put your shoes on, Chris put your coat on please." She watched with a sad feeling as her son struggled to put his coat on battling his fatigue and aches. Lilley bounded over to them and handed Chris his sunglasses.

"Don't forget your glasses agent C!"

He took them off her slowly and put them on. "Thanks agent L." Allison called them a taxi from down the lobby even though the hospital was only a ten-minute walk, she didn't think Chris was up to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital Allison led the familiar route to Wilson's office, thankfully it hadn't moved and she could still find it with ease. Once there she knocked gently before opening the door and found a grinning Wilson sat behind his desk.

"Allison! What a lovely surprise." He stood up and as she pushed the door opened grinned more. "And Lilley and Chris are with you, well this just gets better and better." Lilley ran over to Wilson jumping into his outstretched arms, he picked her up and held her with one arm.

"Uncle James!"

"Hey kiddo, nice to see you." He looked over at Chris and ruffled his hair. "And you too Chris. You ok?" Chris nodded and Allison looked at Wilson.

"He's tired. I need to talk with you." Wilson nodded putting Lilley down who walked up to her mum.

"Can we go explore?"

"No!" Allison said firmly, the last time she had let her children explore in a hospital she had found them two hours later prodding a coma patient trying to wake him up. "Go sit outside and play with your game boys or with cards or something, but don't leave those chairs outside, got it?"

"Got it." Lilley scuffed her feet as she went while Chris simply followed without a fuss, once they were gone Wilson turned to Allison.

"What's the matter?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the room Lilley sat on the floor with her back against the chair that Chris was curled up in playing his game boy. Lilley was half way through her game of patience before she spoke.

"He's our dad you know."

Chris paused his game boy and looked at her. "Who?"

"Uncle James." She didn't look up and Chris unpaused the game boy.

"No he's not don't be stupid."

"He is, I'm telling you, it makes sense."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does," she turned around to face him. "We've known him all our life and have always called him Uncle James, he always sends up birthday gifts as well as Christmas, he never forgets. And besides, who else would our dad be?" She turned back to her game and Chris was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I don't know, but it's not Uncle James, that's just sick."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House made his way to Wilson's office, it was time for dinner, and it was Wilson's turn to pay, as usual. There were two kids sat outside his office, a little boy in a chair looking very pale and a little girl sat on the floor. He almost smiled as he noted the ridiculous sunglasses the pair were wearing. Ignoring them he made his way up to Wilson's door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"You can't go in there." House turned and saw the young girl looking at him.

"And why not?" He asked her in his gruff voice, she shrugged.

"'Cause, our mum's in there talking to Dr Wilson about something."

"Your mum?" The girl raised her eyebrows so he could see them and nodded speaking slowly.

"Our mum, that's what I said."

"Sorry, couldn't understand you. You see the two missing teeth make it difficult." He sneered at her shutting her up, but the boy spoke now.

"What's wrong with your leg?" House looked at the boy and took a minute to reply.

"Crocodile bite." This got both kids attention as the girl looked up at him once more, feeling uneasy he sat in the seat opposite them, the girl's mouth was open so wide he thought it would touch the floor.

"Really?"

"Yup. Was in the Amazon a few years back and was camping near the river. This one morning I was down washing my face when next thing you know this croc jumps out and grabs my leg trying to pull me down. But I wrestled with him until I grabbed a stick and was able to hit him on the head making him let me go." He looked at the ceiling once he was finished and he heard the children exhale.

"You wrestled with a crocodile? Awesome!" House looked at the kids and nodded to the door to Wilson's office.

"So your mum's in there, where's your dad?" The little girl spoke quickly.

"In there with her." The boy scoffed and shook his head.

"No he's not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not,"

"Is."

House watched the interaction before the young boy turned to him. "Do you know if Dr Wilson has any children?" House laughed.

"I can safely say he does not, well none I know about anyway."

"See!" The boy cried triumphantly to his sister, House watched her sulk. She reminded him so much of her. The same brown wavy hair, the same button nose, the same pout look, and the boy shared them with her. He knew the eyes would be the sealing point, if they had those same blue/green eyes that he lost himself in so many times, the same eyes he let go. Shaking the thoughts from his head he asked them.

"What are your names?" Once again it was the girl who answered first.

"Lillianna Cameron, Lilley for short and this is my brother Christopher Cameron."

"Chris." The boy corrected her but House wasn't listening. Cameron. That long forgotten name. Swallowing, he gently nodded.

"Nice names. So who's your mother?" Chris answered him for once.

"She's a doctor, head of imm…immu…immunology in New York." The boy struggled to pronounce the word and House almost smiled.

"Does she not have a name?" He didn't need for them to say it, he already knew, still Chris answered him all the same.

"Allison Cameron."

**Im so sorry, I have replaced this chapter now, with the correct changes. I dont know what got into me writing that I know full well what colour eyes she has!**

**SORRY! **

**Anyway please review, hope you like.**

**x**


	5. Ronnie's

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

Chapter Four 

Wilson stared at Allison his own heart sinking, he took the information in slowly, his eyes fixed on the young woman in front of him. She was so strong, after all she had been through she could still smile; still finding some good in a terrible situation, just as she always had done. Regarding her now he was transported back to ten years ago when she had been a doctor at this hospital, she was telling him this information as if it was another patient, not her son, but someone else's just as she would have done back then. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"Leukaemia?" She nodded. "What type?"

"AML." He saw her hand shaking on her lap and she instantly sat on her hands as he answered her.

"Acute Myeloid Leukaemia." Bringing his hand down from his forehead he placed them on his desk. "And you want me to treat him?" She nodded and he continued. "Well I don't have to tell you what will happen, AML is a quickly progressive malignant disease Allison where there are too many immature blood-forming cells in the blood and bone marrow, the cells being specifically those destined to give rise to the white blood cells that fight infections. In AML, these cells do not mature and so become too numerous. We'll admit him and start him on induction therapy immediately." She shook her head.

"Tomorrow."

"Allison it would be best if we started treatment now." She looked him in the eyes.

"I haven't told them yet, let me have another day with them and I'll tell them tonight and you can admit him tomorrow morning. Please James." He nodded and sighed.

"What about House?" Her eyes clouded over in something he couldn't put his finger on, was it hurt, guilt or anger?

"What about House?"

"Are you not going to tell him?"

"Why?" He looked at her gob smacked.

"Allison you are going to see him sometime during your stay here, you can't avoid him forever." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Well I'm not going to see him today am I? So that can wait till another day ok?" He nodded and she rubbed her neck. "I'll be in here at nine am tomorrow to admit him, I'll see you then." He nodded.

"Yes, see you then." She moved to the door and then turned.

"James?" He looked up at her and she smiled. "Thank you." He smiled back and she unlocked the door and opened it. The door was only open a couple of inches when she heard the familiar voice.

"Does she not have a name?" She heard Chris speak next.

"Allison Cameron."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking a deep breath she opened the door fully and stepped out into the well-lit hallway. She refused to look at him and instead bent down to her children's level and stroked her son's head.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner. How are you feeling Chris?" Chris looked at her his eyes were sunken in a bit and she bit her lip.

"I still feel tired mum, but I'm not as achy anymore." She smiled.

"That's good. Come on Lilley pack up your things." She could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye but she refused to look at him, she glanced down and saw that on her neck she was still wearing the necklace he had given her that Christmas years ago. Lost in a memory she barely heard Lilley ask.

"Is Uncle James coming with us for dinner Mum?" She shook her head.

"No he has to stay and work, we will see him tomorrow ok?" Lilley nodded and Allison stood up and turned which she recognised immediately as a mistake. Her eyes met with his and her heart did the old flutter that she had long forgotten, her knees buckled as he pinned her to the spot with his eyes. He didn't move, didn't even flinch sitting in the chair cane twirling in his hand, eyes boring into her. She swallowed and nodded.

"Dr House." He didn't move a muscle except for his lips.

"Dr Cameron, what brings you back here?" He was already fishing for information; she raised her eyebrows up slightly before answering him.

"It's personal." She bent down once more to fasten Lilley's coat and Lilley began chattering to her.

"Mum, this man here, he wrestled with a crocodile in the Amazon!" Allison looked up at Lilley and then turned her head to look at House.

"Is that right?" Chris nodded and pointed at House's cane.

"Yeah that's why he's got a bum leg and a cane, crocodile bite." Allison sighed and shook her head at House pushing her children out of the hallway. She stared at House and saw the top of his mouth curl into half a smile as he realised he was already getting under her skin.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Did you expect me to?" It was her turn to smile and whisper her answer before she left.

"No." He watched her leave, so she was a mother, but she wasn't married. He had seen the absent ring on her finger and he was shocked. Never had he thought that Allison Cameron would have children out of wedlock. Yet she hadn't changed, except for the small fact of her being a mother she was the same woman, he saw her eyes as they found his, saw that look. Grasping his cane he stood up and made his way into Wilson's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once outside Allison turned to her children. "What do you guys fancy eating for dinner?"

"McDonalds!" Lilley jumped up but Allison shook her head.

"No, no McDonalds, you want burgers we can go to this place I used to love eating at, Ronnie's." She looked at Chris. "Chris, what do you fancy?"

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry." She nodded; she knew this was just another symptom of the leukaemia, ignoring it she turned to Lilley.

"Ok then, let's go to Ronnie's." Taking her children's hands they made the short walk around the corner to Ronnie's. Sat at a table in the back of the restaurant Allison looked around and saw many old faces from her days at the hospital, she didn't make contact with them, just observed. Turning her attention back to her children she watched them colour in pictures from their humongous colouring books, she had already decided she would tell them over desert and then take them out later on that night to watch a movie or go bowling, whatever they wanted.

She looked around the restaurant again and her eyes fell on a table where two very familiar doctors sat, a smile spread across her lips and turned to her children.

"I'm going to go say hello to some friends ok? Don't move ok?" The children nodded and she stood up. Walking over to the table she put her hands on her hips. "So when were you two going to come say hello?" The young men turned to look at her and Foreman stood up grabbing her into a hug.

"Cameron! What on earth are you doing here?" She smiled hugging him back.

"I'll tell you later…hey Chase." She let go of Foreman and hugged the blonde guy who had stood up to greet her.

"Hey Cameron, you look fantastic!" She shrugged and sat down beside him.

"Yeah except for the lines, the bags under my eyes I look great." Foreman laughed and shook his head.

"No he's right you do look great, so how come you're back? You didn't even come back for the wedding." She nodded and took a piece of bread from the basket in the centre of the table.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I couldn't get away." Truth was Lilley and Chris had both had music exams that day and she hadn't wanted to miss them. "How is married life?" Foreman chuckled. "It's great, never been happier."

"Good. And how about you Chase? Got anyone in your life?"

"No, I'm still just floating, enjoying my youth." Foreman laughed.

"Better hurry up, that's almost over." He then turned to Cameron. "So go on spill, why are you here?" She pointed at Lilley and Chris.

"See those two kids? Those are my children, Lilley and Chris." She saw Foreman and Chase's mouths open but she carried on. "I've just learnt Chris has AML I want Wilson to be his doctor. And so, that's why I'm back." She looked at the two men in front of her and saw the look in their eyes, she didn't need to hear what they said next, she could see it in their eyes.

"Allison, I'm sorry."

"I know, it's ok, he'll be fine. I think." Foreman nodded and grabbed her hand.

"He will be fine, he'll get the best treatment."

Chase turned to her. "How old are they?"

"They are both eight, twins." She smiled as she spoke about her kids and Foreman shook his head.

"Eight years old and we didn't know about them, I thought we were friends." She raised her eyebrows at him and he widened his eyes. "Oh come on that was ten years ago, surely you've forgiven me." She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I have, stop obsessing over it." Chase looked at the children's backs and then to Cameron.

"Who's the father?" She looked at him and wondered how to answer the question, but she was interrupted by Lilley coming over to the table.

"Mum, the food is here." Allison turned to her daughter.

"Ok Lilley I'll be over in a minute." Lilley ran back to her seat and Allison turned back to Foreman and Chase and realised she didn't have to tell them, they had seen Lilley's eyes, they already knew. Foreman looked at Cameron a slight smile on his lips while Chase stared open mouthed at her.

"House? House is the father, oh no that's just wrong!"

**There you go, I couldnt do it to you, I had to make House the father.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please?**

**x**


	6. FLASHBACK CHAPTER

**Disclaimer: How do you solve a problem like Maria? I DON'T OWN HOUSE! **

**Chapter Five**

_**For five longs weeks she had stayed vigilant to his bedside only leaving showers and such. Food was brought to her; her apartment became a foreign place with the food in the fridge becoming out of date and mouldy. Everyone saw it then, how much she truly cared for a man who most thought could only care for himself. She sat in the corner of the darkened room replaying those moments over and over in her head.**_

_"Which one of you is House?" He had known her name, House had looked at her, the gun appeared, the speech became blurred, she could no longer hear. Crack! She had heard that, she had felt that, her heart momentarily stopped, had he shot her? No, she saw him fall to the floor, her legs felt like lead. She couldn't move them if she wanted to, she saw the gun turn to face her and the other ducklings, freezing them also. Her heart was aching, beating too fast, she was going light headed, and the blood was staining the carpet, spreading. Her eyes focused on the blood, it was spreading, spreading. She didn't notice him leave, or realise that her other two colleagues had jumped into action, not until she heard Chase's voice shoot into the air._

_"Cameron! Snap out of it, get over here and apply pressure." Running to his side she bent and pressed her hand against his wound in his neck, begging the blood to stop, she looked at Chase._

_"Foreman?" It was all she could say, Chase's eyes met her and he nodded._

_"He went to call security and get a gurney." As if on cue Foreman ran back into the room accompanied by nurses and a gurney. They transferred him from the floor to the gurney and left the room in a hurry. Down in the OR she heard herself rattle off some statistics to the other doctors around her, and then she saw his eyes open, heard her telling him he was going to ok._

_"You don't know that." She barely heard what he said next, or what else went on, he was right as usual, she didn't know he was going to be ok. She only hoped._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**That was five weeks ago now; he had drifted in and out of consciousness barely saying anything. As for her? She had stayed in the room begging to, she didn't know whom for him to wake up for good. And then it happened, four thirty six am Thursday 26th of April his eyes fluttered open and he croaked out her name.**_

_**"Cameron." She stood up and stepped into the light of the room, looking at him. "Water." She scrambled to get him some water, holding it gently to his lips. He gazed up at her and then ever so slowly put his hand on top of hers. That was all it took, she realised something had happened in that moment, something had happened while he was out, something inside him changed.**_

_**She stayed with him when he was discharged, making him comfortable at home being like his private nurse. His leg was better, he no longer need the vicodin no longer needed the cane. What surprised him the most was she still liked him, he was no longer damaged, didn't need fixing and she was still around, still pining for him. And so he gave it to her. One afternoon she was unpacking the groceries she had brought round for him, she had taken to doing this, the little things that really helped him. **_

_**He came up behind her, pinning her between the cupboards and his body, she turned around and came face to face with his chest. Slowly she brought her head up to look at his face and his mouth captured hers, parting her lips roughly with his tongue, forcing it into her mouth dancing with hers. Her hands gripped the sideboard and she gasped before returning the kiss and sliding her hands up his chest. His hands found her skirt and hitched it up, his hand running in-between her thighs, he felt her quiver as he reached the top of her legs and he pulled out of the kiss.**_

_**"Up."**_

_**He grunted at her and she slid up onto the sideboard and that's where he took her. In a rough, fiery frenzy that is where they first had sex. Afterwards they didn't cuddle, she didn't ask anything of him, except for the use of his shower. In the weeks that passed they continued to have sex, late at night in his office, the back of her car, his apartment, at one point they almost did it in Wilson's toilet but she had felt too uncomfortable. **_

__

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Their relationship didn't progress much, the odd dinner, the occasional sleep over and of course the use of their first names in bed were the only signs that they had some sort of relationship. It was two months into their relationship when things took a turn for the worse. While squashed into the back of her car, House positioned on top of her in a very awkward way he felt the first real twinge in his leg that he had felt in months. Pulling away from her lips he grabbed his leg.**_

_**"Damn it." Her eyes filled with concern and she sat up a little.**_

_**"You ok?" He glared at her and nodded sharply.**_

_**"I'm fine!" She glared right back at him.**_

_**"You don't look…" He cut her off before she could finish.**_

_**"I said I'm fine Allison! Just…just drive me home." He sat up, climbing off her thankful that they hadn't actually started anything. She looked at him before clambering into the front of the car and fishing her keys from her purse. Starting the engine she drove them to House's home in a deafening silence. Pulling up she kept the engine running as House climbed out, unsure of whether to follow him or not. He stopped half way up his steps and turned to look at her.**_

_**"Are you coming or not?"**_

_**She tried not to smile as she turned the engine off and followed him inside the house.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**It was three days later when Allison woke and realised he wasn't next to her, straining for the sound of shower she closed them gently again as she heard the cupboards in the living room being opened and then banged closed. Standing up she grabbed House's shirt and pulled it on, walking into the living room she watched him search high and low and felt her eyes dampen as she saw his hand clutched firmly onto his cane once more. They had always known the ketamine may only work for a while, but she had truthfully thought it would have been longer than two months, she scolded herself for being such a hopeless romantic.. House sensed her presence and whirled around to look at her.**_

_**"Where are they?" She pointed at the cupboard to the left of him.**_

_**"Inside the cluedo box." He nodded and turned to open the cupboard and grabbed his bottle of vicodin. She stepped forward and watched him dry swallow three.**_

_**"Greg…" She began lightly in a warning tone, but was shocked when he turned to her his face showing no emotion.**_

_**"What Allison? I thought you would like this, I'm a cripple again, and I need looking after. Oh please Dr Cameron wont you take care of me? Please, I need fixing." He glared at her. "There you go, I'm damaged once more. Just what you need." **_

_**She didn't cry, she didn't say anything she simply nodded, understanding completely. He only thought someone could truly love him if he was functional, if he could have mad passionate sex in the back of a car, or against a wall, but that wasn't why she loved him, couldn't he understand that? He walked past her and then stopped before entering back into the bedroom.**_

_**"Are we going to have sex again today or not? 'Cause if it's the latter, I suggest you grab a shower and leave Cameron." The use of her last name cut through her like a knife, she didn't bother with a shower, just dressed and left.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Four weeks later in a cramped apartment in New YorK Allison stood against a toilet wall trying to control her breathing. The white stick in her hand shook along with her hand before she dropped it in the trash. She splashed some water onto her face before staring at herself in the mirror. She was going to have his child, she couldn't give up a child, couldn't kill a child.**_

_**Placing her hand on her stomach she contemplated going back, telling him, offering him a place in their lives. But her common sense hit her like a rock, he would throw it back in her face, he wouldn't want to look after a baby. She couldn't do that to her child, couldn't let it be rejected by House, discarded like a rag like she was, she couldn't subject a child to that. So her decision was made, she was going to have this child on her own. She was going to carry on.**_

_**A little more than nine months later she found herself sat on her couch in her newly furnished home just outside the centre of New York in a very respectable neighbourhood. Watching a movie with her lodger, Jonathon a med student who had been staying with her since she bought the house six months previous. **_

_**During a funny part in the movie she found herself wetting herself with laughter, and with a sudden realisation she realised she was going into labour. Jonathon ran around in a flap grabbing her over night bag for the hospital and phoning the necessary people who happened to be everyone they knew, except the paramedics. Allison watched with a smile as she picked up her own mobile and called for an ambulance. **_

_**It arrived within ten minutes and a very pissy Allison climbed into it swatting away the paramedic trying to help her. Seven hours later Allison screamed in pain, as did Jonathon who's hand was being crushed, as if it were in a vice. The sound of a baby's cry filled the room and Allison sighed and tried to catch a glimpse of her baby, the nurse held her up.**_

_**"Congratulations Allison, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." She looked at Jonathon. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" He smiled.**_

_**"I'd be honoured." After cutting the cord the baby girl was taken away to be cleaned up and Allison had little more than two minutes rest before she was being ordered to push.**_

_**"I AM PUSHING YOU IDIOT!"**_

_**"I know Allison, but you need to push harder." The doctor told her and she felt like kicking him in the face but restrained, after trying once more she flopped back onto the bed.**_

_**"I give up, let it stay there, I can't do this!" The doctor looked at her over his mask and said very seriously.**_

_**"Allison, the baby is breach, it's in a very difficult position. I know it's hard, but you're going to have to push very hard." Jonathon grabbed her hand and held it tightly; Allison took in the news carefully and nodded her head.**_

_**"Ok."**_

_**What felt like three hours later, but was in fact just a minute the nurse was holding up a baby boy and offering Jonathon the umbilical cord, which he cut with pleasure. Once both babies where returned to Allison's arms in blue and pink blankets she smiled down at them and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. Jonathon sat on her bed next to her and she gave him the baby girl to hold, he looked at the babies and then to Allison.**_

_**"I'm so proud of you." He leant forward and kissed her forehead, she nodded and then returned to gazing at her babies, she had everything she wanted, she had a family.**_

**Ok. What do we think? This was just a flashback chapter..if you understand..for Shelly. Just so you can see how things happened.**

**hope you liked.**

**Reviews are welcomed! As you know! **

**XxxxX**

****


	7. FLASHBACK CHAPTER 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**Chapter Six – I decided to do another Flashback Chapter 'cause I enjoyed doing the other one.**

**_After the birth Allison resigned from her job as a lecturer to spend more time with her babies, she had always been a good saver and therefore had enough money in her bank to keep them afloat without her having to work. The babies, named Lillianna simply for Allison's love of the name and Christopher because it was Jonathon's middle name shared one room that had been tastefully decorated using a Beatrix Potter theme. _**

**_Jonathon often commented that Allison took to motherhood like a duck to water, which was the complete truth; she had obviously been made for motherhood. Her face lit up with a massive smile any time she saw her children, she laughed at them, cried for them, but most of all she loved them. Within six months of them being born she had not only got her old figure back but she had pretty much forgotten what her life was like without them._**

**_Their first birthday was a small gathering with only Allison, Jonathon, Wilson and Allison's parents there. Yet it was one she would always remember, they had so much fun, always clapping their hands and giggling. After the cake Jonathon retreated to his room to give Allison some time with the guests, her parents decided to stay in the kitchen cleaning up for her. This left Allison sat in her sitting room on her brand new couch along with Wilson; she had Chris on her lap while Wilson held tightly onto Lilley._**

**_"One years old, goodness that has flown by hasn't it." He looked up at Allison._**

**_"Yeah I know, I feel so blessed."_**

**_"You should do. They are gorgeous Allison, with you as a mother how could they not be?" She laughed at his remark and then fell silent as he carried on. "Except the eyes, the eyes give it away." She nodded._**

**_"I know. Every morning when I enter their room and see them looking up at me with those crystal blue eyes I have trouble to tear my eyes away. They remind me so much of him at that time." Wilson looked up at her to check her eyes for tears, but he didn't find any._**

**_"When are you going to tell him? I can't keep a secret from him for long, you know that."_**

**_"Not yet, just a bit longer James. I'm not ready yet." He nodded; he knew she must need some time to build up the courage, to get used to the idea herself before she told House. He just didn't realise she would need eight years to do that._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_A few months later, when the babies were fourteen months old they began to talk. Allison had just put them both down in the cribs so they could go to sleep, yet as she was walking out the door she heard a little voice from inside the room call out._**

**_"Mama." She turned on her heel and looked back into the room, Chris was stood up holding onto the wooden bars of his crib looking at her. "Mama." _**

**_Allison squealed and turned the light back on running into the room picking Chris up in her arms. "Oh you clever boy!" She hugged him tightly. "You're so clever! Yes you are." It was Lilley this time that stood up and reached out for her mother and said._**

**_"Mama." Allison giggled at the competitiveness between her children and called out._**

**_"Jonathon! Get in here!" Jonathon ran into the room moments later in only his boxers._**

**_"What? What's wrong?" He saw her smile and relaxed and then his eyes widened as he heard Lilley._**

**_"Mama!" Jonathon smiled and picked Lilley up._**

**_"Oh wow. They can talk. They can talk?" He looked at Allison who nodded._**

**_"I guess so. Oh I'm so proud!" She laughed. "And so happy." She stroked Lilley's head. "Your such a clever girl, yes, you are, your mummy's clever girl." Lilley looked at her mother and then she patted Jonathon._**

**_"Dada." Allison looked at Jonathon their eyes meeting across the babies heads, they had been living together for almost two years now, and he was practically their father by doing all the necessary father jobs, but was he their dada? Jonathon shook his head and looked at Lilley._**

**_"Noooo, Uncle Johnny. Can you say that? Uncle Johnny?" Lilley paused for a moment then turned her head to her mother._**

**_"Mama." Allison and Jonathon both laughed and hugged them tightly._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_It was two years later when Jonathon moved out; his suitcases were packed and bundled into the back of his car. Stood in the hallway he bent down to look at the three year olds in front of him. Lilley was holding the cuddly rabbit he had given her for her second birthday, a rabbit she named Jenny. He touched Jenny._**

**_"Take care of her for me will you?" Lilley nodded putting her thumb in her mouth. He smiled and turned to Chris. "You're the only boy now Chris, you're going to have to look after your mummy and Lilley." _**

**_The little boy looked up at him with wide eyes and Jonathon laughed. "You don't have any idea what I'm saying do you?" He opened his arms. "Come here you two." The two children ran into his arms almost pushing him over, but instead he wrapped his arms around them both. As they clung onto his neck he heard Lilley whisper._**

**_"Don't leave Uncle Johnny. We'll be sad." He smiled and let them go standing up he turned to Allison who nodded._**

**_"She's right, we will be sad without you. You don't have to leave you know? This is a four bed roomed place, its big enough for all of us."_**

**_"Nah, I've finished med school now, I'm a big boy its time I moved out into my own place. Anyway I cant live with my boss, people will get the wrong idea."_**

**_He smiled and she laughed. When the twins had started in day care at two she had got a job as head of immunology at a leading hospital and she had just recently hired Jonathon to work as part of her staff. She laughed at him and then hugged him tightly. "Don't forget about the children, you're their Uncle, one of the family."_**

**_"I wont forget about them, I'll probably be around here as often as I am now." She smiled and nodded and he leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "See you later Allison." She nodded._**

**_"Bye Jonathon."_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_He never forgot about the children, he was there for every part of their life. All their birthdays, when they had chicken pox, when they had to have their shots, he was there. He was there for their first day of school stood next to Allison as she watched their very first teacher take them into the classroom. Once they were out of sight she let a tear roll down her face and she looked at Jonathon._**

**_"I've lost them." He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "They are all grown up now." He laughed more and rubbed her back._**

**_"Allison, they are five, its just there first day of school, relax, they haven't grown up. Not yet, they still need you."_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_On their six birthday he took all three of them to go watch Beauty and The Beast on Broadway, and couldn't help laughing as he saw Allison was crying at the sad moments, her arms around Lilley's waist who sat on her lap._**

**_He sat next to Allison watching the infant nativity they were in, Lilley playing the Angel Gabriel and Chris as Joseph. And they both fell about laughing as Lilley forgot her lines and Chris shouted from offstage._**

**_"DO NOT BE AFRAID! I BRING GOOD NEWS!" To which Lilley turned and shouted._**

**_"I know! Shut up Joseph!"_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_He found himself sat next to her once again a year later when both children were seven watching them perform in a music recital. Tapping his feet along with Lilley performing an Irish jig on her violin, nodding his head slowly to the sound of Chris playing a soft melody on the guitar. His hand found Allison's and he squeezed it, entwining his fingers with hers as they watched Lilley and Chris share a seat before the piano and play a rather spectacular duet._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_And he foundhimself in his office a year later crying on his desk after receiving the news. He couldn't believe it, Chris had leukaemia, how? He could understand it medically but emotionally, there was no way, how could the world just turn upside down like that. He didn't deserve this, no one deserved to have cancer but he cursed out loud at the world for giving such a precious child such a malignant disease. _**

**_He opened his email and began typing to Allison; he knew she had gone back, back to New Jersey. What he wanted to know now was what treatment where they going to start him on? What did that doctor friend of hers say? But most of all he wanted to know when he could come and see them. He needed to see them, he needed them like air, you can't live without air, and he couldn't like without them._**

**Ok Im sorry, I kinda had to write this chapter...I just couldnt help it, I also think it explains Allison's relationship with Jonathon and his place in the family well. **

**In answer to a question, I had always planned on House being the father, I was just joking when i said "I couldnt do it to you." Although at one point I toyed with it being Wilson, but the plan had always been House.**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter and I hope you review!**

**xxxx**


	8. Ice Skating

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**Chapter Seven**

Allison barely touched her food, pushing the chicken around on her plate slowly only eating small bits of the meal. Her children seemed oblivious to their mother and shoved their food down their mouths as if there were no tomorrow. She watched them with a blank expression on her face, she couldn't do this, she couldn't tell them. How could she break their world like this, they had never been taught that the world was a perfect place, never raised in a protective bubble, but this would destroy them. She hadn't realised how long she had been sat there but the next thing she knew Chris was groaning at her.

"Muuuuuum!" Her head snapped up and her eyes twinkled bringing herself back into reality.

"What?"

"Can we have some ice cream?"

"Yeah. Yes of course you can." She smiled and grabbed a menu. "What do you want? Two knicker-bocker-glories?" They both nodded at her with big greedy grins on their faces and she ordered the deserts for them. Once the deserts had arrived she watched them dig in to the huge glass bowls that towered up, the long thing spoon digging to the bottom of the glass. Bracing herself she took a deep breath and sat forward.

"Chris, Lilley I have something to tell you." They looked up at her and she carried on. "You remember when Chris was ill a few weeks back? He had the flu, and then he got all them bruises and then I did that lumbar puncture on him. Do you remember? Uncle Johnny came around to baby-sit you that day while I went to work, do you remember?"

They nodded and she sighed. "Well, I've had some very good doctors looking at the liquid from the lumbar puncture and they have done lots and lots of tests on it. And it turns out that Chris is a lot sicker than we originally thought, it's a lot worse than flu." Chris and Lilley had stopped eating their deserts and all their attention was focused on her. "You have something that we call Acute Myeloid Leukaemia, it's a type of cancer."

She knew she didn't have to explain any more, her children had heard her talk enough about cancer and other diseases to know it was serious. Chris looked up at her and swallowed his eyebrows drawn together.

"I don't feel sick anymore." She nodded.

"The achy-ness and the tiredness are all symptoms Chris, you'll have good days and bad days but you're still sick."

"Will I die?" She choked on air as she heard him utter the words at her, she shook her head and reached out and grabbed his hand.

"No, you're not going to die Chris. That's why I brought you to New Jersey, I used to work at this hospital and I want Uncle James to treat you, because he's the best cancer doctor I've ever met." She squeezed his hand gently. "You're going to be fine." She looked over at Lilley. "Lilley? Are you ok?"

Lilley nodded. "I just... are you sure he's not going to die Mum?" Lilley brought her eyes up to look at Allison, who found tears stinging her eyes but she held them back and nodded.

"He's going to be fine." Lilley nodded and Allison decided to get them off the subject. "So tomorrow, Chris your going to get a room in hospital, don't worry me and Lilley will be there also, you just need medicine that the hospital has. Ok? But for tonight we can do whatever you guys want to. Cinemas? Bowling? Ice Skating? Whatever you want."

She smiled, a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes although she tried her hardest to make it. Lilley and Chris looked at each other and Chris smiled.

"Lets go ice skating." Lilley smiled and briefly met her mother's eyes before returning to her ice cream. Allison watched as Chris ate his ice cream just as he had before, but Lilley seemed to be spooning bits onto her spoon and then letting it drop again. Allison recognised her daughter's worried face, Chris had taken this in his stride, but Lilley was suffering, she knew she could lose her brother and that idea worried her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison took the children to the ice skating rink and they had a fantastic time, they had been ice-skating since they were four and were experts. It was one of their favourite past times and Allison enjoyed it just as much, so it was often the activity they did during family time. They had twirled on the ice, had races and had danced along with the cheesy music being played overhead.

Allison hadn't skated much, just watched them play and laugh, it could be one of the last times they could do this together. Even though she had told Lilley at the dinner table that Chris was going to be all right, she didn't know for sure. She couldn't be certain; she only hoped that he would be all right, but she didn't have the nerve to tell her eight-year-old daughter that she may lose her brother. Let her have some moments of happiness, let her have some time with her brother were she wasn't fearful that it could be the last, give her some hope.

Later that night Allison lay in her queen sized bed; the covers bought up to her chin the moon peaking through the curtains streaming onto her face. She could hear the gentle snoring of Chris in the next room and the breathing of Lilley, they had joining rooms so she felt perfectly safe knowing her children were next door. She heard the door creak open and sat up in bed a bit to get a look at who was coming through the door. Her face relaxed as she saw Lilley stood there in her chequered pyjamas, it took her a moment to realise her daughter had been crying, throwing back the covers she patted the bed next to her.

"Come on." Lilley ran to the bed and jumped in next to her mother who wrapped her arms around her tightly. As soon as Allison wrapped her arms around her waist Lilley began crying once more, Allison could feel the hot tears falling, wetting her chest. She pulled away from Lilley and saw the tears and gently brushed them away with her hand.

"Oh Lillianna, don't cry baby." Through her tears Lilley whispered.

"I'm scared Mummy." Allison squeezed her eyes together to stop her own tears falling; she had no words to say. What could she say? She didn't trust her own voice; she knew that even if she had something to say she couldn't because her voice would give away the tears in her eyes. Instead she pulled Lilley close to her once more and made shushing sounds as her daughter cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris woke up first the next morning at half seven, stepping carefully out of bed he felt pain shudder through his body and he bit his lip to stop from crying out. Taking a deep breath he felt tears in his eyes, his whole body felt like it was on fire. Once he was stood up he looked at the bed next to him, Lilley wasn't there. Worry suddenly filled his heart, where was she? Stepping forward he made his way into his mothers room and relaxed as he saw Lilley curled up next to his mum. He switched on the light and Allison rolled over rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." Chris nodded.

"Hey mum." She sat up hearing his quiet voice a worried expression on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"It..it hurts." Allison saw the weakness; she saw his eyelids flutter the pain was too much. She jumped from the bed and ran over to Chris just as he fell, she tried to catch him but missed and he crashed to the floor banging his head. Kneeling beside him she carefully checked his body, he had passed out from the pain and unfortunately due to the leukaemia making the body prone to bleeding there was blood seeping from his ear, mouth and nose. Scrambling up she grabbed the phone and dialled for an ambulance. By the time she was off the phone Lilley was awake and kneeling by her brother. Allison ran back to Chris and shouted at Lilley, she didn't mean to but she did.

"LILLEY! Grab a rucksack and put some clothes in, some jeans and a sweater for me and the same for you, and some underwear!"

She rolled Chris over putting him in the recovery position while Lilley ran around the room. Holding her rucksack in her hand she shoved some underwear, jeans, sweater and a brush for her mother in it and grabbed her make up bag and shoved that in also. Then she quickly stripped and pulled on some of her own clothes. As she was tying her shoes, there was a knock at the door and her mother ran to answer it and two paramedics entered carrying a stretcher. Lilley watched with a horrified expression on her face as they lifted her unconscious brother onto it and took him from the room into the elevator. Her mother watched them and grabbed her dressing gown pulling it on before grabbing Lilley's hand and leading her down to the ambulance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the ride to the hospital Lilley sat to the side as her mother told the paramedics the necessary information and her brother was injected with all kind of things, which she assumed, would help him. At the hospital Wilson and some other doctors greeted them with a gurney that Chris was lifted onto. Allison, still in her pyjamas ran along side the gurney that Chris was put on and shouted things out to the doctors.

Lilley followed slowly, dragging her feet watching her mother wheel her brother away. Terrified that he was dying Lilley sat in a corner hid behind some chairs, her knees drawn up to her chest her head resting on her knees, her wavy brown hair falling down her back. She had been sat there for almost half an hour before she felt a figure step in front of her. Opening her eyes she looked at the man stood before her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase and Foreman had been at the hospital for almost an hour checking on their latest patient when they were paged. Being paged was a normal occurrence but when the page was from Wilson they were baffled. Meeting him down in the ER he explained that Cameron's son had collapsed from intense pain and was now losing a lot of blood due to the AML. The ambulance arrived and Cameron, clad only in her pyjamas and a dressing gown, was the first to climb out before helping the paramedics move her son onto the gurney. Two nurses, Foreman, Chase and Wilson wheeled him into the hospital while Allison told them what had happened and shouted instructions at them.

As they turned a corner pushing the gurney into a secluded room Chase saw the little girl stood by the entrance to the hospital watching them with fearful eyes. As the doors shut everyone began working on stopping the bleeding and helping the young boy in front of them, even Cameron continued to shout orders at them from the edge of the room. After fifteen minutes Chase turned to Foreman.

"You got this?" Foreman looked and him and nodded and Chase turned, pulled off his gloves and left the room even though he could hear Foreman shouting.

"Chase! Where are you going?" He ignored him and made his way back to the entrance. The little girl was nowhere to be seen, sighing he looked around searching near the vending machines and the closest toilets. After all most giving up he made his way into the waiting room and that's where he saw her, huddled in the corner squashed between two arm chairs her face buried into her knees. Walking forward slowly he stood in front of her and she looked up at him, he could see the path the tears had made on her cheeks. With a small smile he offered her his hand.

"Come on kiddo." She looked at him again before taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

"You used to work with my mum."

"I sure did, I'm Dr Chase, everyone just calls me Chase though." She almost smiled.

"I'm Lillianna, everyone just calls me Lilley though." Holding her hand he smiled as they walked along.

"Well Lilley, what's say we go get a coke and then I'll take you to your mum and your brother?" She nodded.

"Ok."

**Back to normal chapters. **

**What do you think? **

**Please Review!**

**xxxx**


	9. Psych Ward

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD.**

**Chapter Eight**

Chase sat opposite Lilley in the cafeteria gazing at her intently; she looked a lot like her mother, but had her father's eyes. It was the same with her brother, he had only seen him for a few moments before but he had seen the same mix of Cameron and House as he saw now. She sipped her coke slowly looking around her feet swinging in mid air as she sat back on the bench.

Chase shook his head in disbelief. He and Foreman had kept in touch with Cameron over the years, they hadn't seen her much a couple of times in the past years when she had travelled back for a weekend. They had never visited her, which was partly there fault and partly hers. He assumed that's why they didn't know about her children, it was then that he realised House may not know. Snapping out of his daze he leant forward and got the girls attention.

"You like the soda?"

She nodded. "Yeah, its nice."

"Good. So is it just you, your mum and Chris?"

"Yup. We live just outside of the city and in the morning mum drops us off at school on her way into the city to work."

"Cool!" He swallowed. "So what about your dad?" She shrugged and he continued to probe. "You don't speak to him?"

She shook her head. "We've never met him."

"Oh. Do you know his name?" She shook her head once more and sipped her drink. "Are you not curious at all about him?"

"Nah not really. I've got mum, and Chris, and Uncle Johnny is like our dad kinda…" her face suddenly brightened and she pointed at Chase. "You look like our Uncle Johnny. You'd like him, he's soooo cool!" Chase nodded before finishing his drink, crushing the can and throwing it in the bin. He stood and held out his hand.

"Ready to go see your mum and brother?" She looked at him her eyes filling with fear again he nodded at her. "It will be fine, don't worry. I'll be there." She looked him in the eye and took his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison sat next to her son's bed clutching his hand, watching the monitors carefully. Standing up she let go of his hand and drew the blinds closed, and shut the door. Opening the rucksack Lilley had packed her Allison pulled out the fresh underwear and began stripping. As she pulled her pants up the door opened and Allison heard a rather uncomfortable cough as she grabbed her sweater and tugged it over her bra and turned to find Lilley stood holding a rather bashful Chase's hand. Lilley looked at her mum.

"Is he dead?" Allison shook her head and bent down to the little girl.

"Oh no he's not dead, he's just sleeping. He'll be alright." She then realised that after Chris had collapsed all her attention was naturally on him rather than looking after her little girl also. "You were so brave before, it must have been very scary. Mummy's sorry for leaving you, she was just trying to make Chris better." Lilley nodded and smiled running over to the chair next to Chris' bed and jumped into it.

"It's alright, Chase took me to the cafeteria and we had a soda!" Allison turned to Chase and smiled.

"Did he now?" He nodded his hands shoved into his pockets. "That was nice of him, I hope you said thank you." Allison continued to stare at Chase realising that his eyes were fixed on his shoes he was still embarrassed. Allison nudged him with her shoulder and said quietly. "It was nothing you hadn't seen before!" Chase looked at her shocked and she smiled. "Thank you for looking after Lilley." He shrugged.

"No problem. How is he?"

"He's alright. Well he will be when he wakes up and we get him on treatment for the leukaemia."

"Mum!" Lilley cut into their conversation and Allison turned around. "He's waking up!" Allison and Chase moved over to the bed and Chase began checking his eyes and things while Allison stroked his head.

"Hey soldier, how you feeling?"

"A little tired."

She nodded and looked at Chase who nodded at her. "I'll get Wilson, he can start the treatment." She thanked him quietly and then grabbed the rucksack turning to her children. "I'm going to go and freshen up ok? If Uncle Jimmy comes, just tell him to wait till I'm back ok?" They nodded and she left, leaving them alone. Chris turned to Lilley.

"How gross was it?"

"Really gross, you were bleeding from your ears, mouth and nose! It was so sick." He laughed.

"Bet it was cool." She didn't answer and instead she climbed onto his bed next to him being careful of the wires and cuddled next to him, he nudged her. "Lill?" She shook her head.

"It wasn't cool. It was scary, I thought you were dead." He sighed and shook his head cuddling next to her.

"No, I'm not dead." She tutted.

"Well obviously!" At that moment Chase re-entered with Wilson, they spoke quietly together for a moment before Allison returned. Once she did the let up the brakes on Chris' bed and wheeled him out of the room, Allison turned to look at Lilley.

"Stay here. Or in the cafeteria ok? Don't go off with anyone!" Lilley didn't have a chance to say anything else before all four people had left. She was left alone again, sighing she contemplated obeying her mother but then she walked slowly out of the room before running to the end of the hall and turning left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She made her way along the corridor running her hand along the wall. Finding the elevator she waited till the doors opened before stepping and reaching as high as she could to press a button. The elevator slowly made its way upstairs, people got in and then got off. She watched them all, none of them seemed to notice her, she was invisible.

Thinking this herself she kicked a man in front of her in the shin, after a very nasty glare and a curse muttered under the mans breath Lilley decided she wasn't invisible after all. Finally the elevator beeped and she looked at the light above and pushed her way through the people in front of her till she was out of the elevator. The ward she was on was surprisingly noisy, there was moaning and groaning, someone was screaming and there were a lot of nurses and doctors running around hectically.

She didn't feel scared, although the noises would normally send people hurrying as fast as they could back into the elevator, instead she felt curious. Making her way slowly down the corridor she saw into one room and saw one man sat on his bed rocking back and forth muttering under his breath, his eyes looking wildly around the room. Walking into the room she walked slowly up to him her eyes wide with amazement. He didn't see her until she was stood right next to his bed; turning his head madly he stared at her.

"Little girl in the room. There's a little girl in my room. Ooooh she a bad one, I can see it. She the devil child. She come for me. Ooooh no!" She swallowed and shook her head.

"I'm Lilley. I'm not a devil child…Ahh!" She yelped as his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist almost lifting her off the bed with her arm. She stared at him, her eyes wide with curiosity, she wasn't scared, just shocked. She didn't know how long he had held her there, he carried on muttering talking of how she was a devil child, but the next thing she knew a cane banged down onto the rail of the bed next to her. The man in the bed jumped and let go of her wrist turning to look at House.

"Oh it's the doctor man back, doctor man, crazzzzy doctor man!" House nodded at the guy.

"Hello Tommie." He turned to Lilley and led her from the room, once outside he turned to look at her pressing the elevator button. He was right, she was the spitting image of her mother, and this time she didn't have sunglasses on, he could see her eyes. He waited for her to lift her eyes from looking at the ground to look at him, and his own eyes widened as he saw them, she spoke softly.

"Are you mad?"

House stared at her, stared into those eyes, into his eyes. There was no mistaking them. He shook his head and pressed the button once more, anger flooding through him.

"No. But what were you doing on the psych ward?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. My brother has gone for treatment, my mum went with him and I started to wander. I guess I got lost."

"You didn't get lost. You came up here."

"I pressed the highest button I could, I didn't realise it would be here." She stared defiantly at him, her face matching his."What where you doing up here?"

"I'm a doctor, I'm allowed to come and torment the psych patients." She giggled and he stared at her once more and the elevator doors pinged open, she walked in and House looked at her.

"What floor where you on?"

"Three." He nodded.

"Well I suggest you go wait for your mum there." He pressed the number and the doors slid shut, they stared at each other and he heard her say.

"Bye!"

After staring at the gold doors for a moment he turned and moved along to the next elevator and pressed it and waited for it to open before stepping in. His anger building he hit the button and went to go find Wilson.

**Took a while to update I know...but I have an excuse it was my birthday on tuesday.**

**And i have some bad news, im going away tomorrow for two weeks and unless i can get in an internet cafe to update your gonna have to wait two weeks.**

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review.**

**xxx**


	10. Strawberry and Dewberry shampoo

**Disclaimer: Do not own, if I did I would be rich and I would own a Volkswagen caravenette and I would be able to drive and not be saving up for stupid crappy lessons!**

**Chapter Nine**

House stormed into Wilson's office and found him pouring over charts; he didn't even look up as he spoke.

"I'm busy House."

House stood too agitated to sit down. "How long have you known?" Wilson stopped riffling through the pages and he looked up sighing.

"Known what?"

"Don't play dumb. That Cameron's children were mine."

"Were? I think you'll find that they are still your children. And I've known since the beginning."

"WHAT?" House exploded making Wilson grimace as he explained.

"I've known since the beginning, since she left for New York and then phoned me to tell me she was pregnant and asking for my advice."

"Who else knows?"

"No one, well no one I know of."

"And no one thought to tell me?" Wilson looked at his friend with surprise.

"It wasn't my place to tell you, Allison was planning to tell you but I don't suppose she ever got the courage." House was silently fuming and Wilson carried on. "What would have you done anyway House? Been the doting father? Told Allison you never meant to drive her away? Stood by all three of them through everything? We both know you would have rejected them, and I think maybe Allison wanted to protect them from that." Wilson scoffed and House turned to look at him.

"I would have liked the chance to make my own decision." His anger subsiding his curiosity took over. "So all those trips, at Christmases, random trips through out the year?"

"I was visiting them. I'm their Uncle Jimmy."

"So I heard." He turned to look out of the window. "Why has she come back then? Why now?" He heard Wilson take a sharp intake of breath and turned to look at him waiting for his answer.

"It's not my position to tell you, you should go find Allison…"

"Just tell me." House cut him off knowing something was wrong and then he pieced it together. "She came back, back for your medical opinion," he paused looking at Wilson in the eyes. "She has cancer?" The question was more of a statement but he waited for his friend to confirm his theory, he was shocked to see him shake his head.

"No. Chris does."

House was shocked, it would be wrong to say he was upset. After all he wasn't really attached to the kid, he hadn't even met him properly. Just because he had helped create him didn't mean that he cared. Yet there was something, concern? Worry? Sympathy? No that wasn't him he didn't care about anyone. He realised that he hadn't spoken for a minute or so and snapped out of his glance to see Wilson staring at him who spoke softly.

"Go see her."

Swallowing the lump that had formed somewhere around his throat or chest he nodded grasping his cane and exiting the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After forcing a nurse to tell him the room Chris was in House made his way there not having any idea what he would say. Arriving at the room he peered inside and saw Chase backed into a corner Lilley stood fiercely in front of him.

"Well can't you get a cd player in here or something?"

"No. Sorry." Chase shook his head and Lilley took another step forward.

"Well how on earth can we listen to our music? Huh, wait till Uncle Johnny hears about this." She sat in the chair next to her brother's bed and watched him play patience. Chase smiled and walked briskly out of the room not seeing House. Allison wasn't in the room, but they may know where she was so taking a breath he stepped into the room.

"Hey." The children looked up at him and Chris shrugged returning to his game.

"Hey." Lilley was a bit more friendly.

"Hey, what's up?" She smiled and he saw Cameron in front of him not this little girl.

"Do you know where your mum is?" Lilley nodded.

"Yeah she went to the toilet."

House nodded and turned leaving the room, stepping out he debated which way to go, left or right. The closest toilets were to the right but something made him go to the left. Walking into the female toilets he found they were completely empty, grumbling he realised he had gone the wrong way. Outside the toilets he began to make his way back when he stopped and turned looking further up the corridor, the female locker rooms, would she be in there?

Turning once again he hobbled up the corridor and pushed the door open, he never cared for privacy and most of the nurses knew this and preferred to lock the doors when they came to change so the fact that it was open was a good sign. At first it appeared to be empty but then he saw her huddled on a bench in the corner her knees brought to her chest. He began to walk over to her and her head snapped up looking at him, he stopped. They shared a look and she nodded.

"You know."

"Yes." He didn't know what else to say, so he let her speak next.

"I'm sorry I should have told you." Her lip trembled. "But I knew you wouldn't want to be a father, I couldn't let them be rejected." Grasping his cane once more he found himself full of anger once more.

"You never gave me the chance!" She stood facing him and choked out a laugh.

"So your telling me that you would have been a father to them? Sat with them with chicken pox, never missed a music recital or a birthday?" he was silent and she nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought." She pushed past him and he grabbed her elbow.

"You never gave me a chance!" He repeated angrily.

"You don't understand. I left because of you; I knew you would throw the opportunity in my face. When they were born they became the most important things to me in my entire life. I didn't want them hurt." He looked down at the top of her head, still a beautiful brown colour.

"You thought I'd hurt them?" She looked up bringing her eyes to meet his and whispered softly.

"You hurt me." He stared into her eyes and wanted to kiss her, but he saw the tears filling the brown pools threatening to spill over and he did something he had done very rarely in his life.

" I'm sorry."

She nodded and stepped back so she could look at him properly and her voice came out as a whisper.

"I'm scared." He nodded and she continued her eyes fixed firmly on his shoes. "I cant lose him, I just cant he's my little boy House. He means everything to me, everything, I cant imagine my life without him!"

By this time she had let the tears spill over they were dropping slowly onto his shoes. Shifting uncomfortably House wondered whether he should run or stay, then slowly he rose out his arm and pulled her into him. She fell into his chest sobbing quietly her tears wetting his shirt. He raised his arm higher and pulled her closer to him, his arm his wrapped around her holding her as she cried.

He put his chin on her head and breathed in the sweet smell of her strawberry and dewberry shampoo, some things never changed. Her petite body felt so fragile in his arms and he was careful not to break such a precious thing. Something so coveted by him. He was surrounded by bittersweet memories flooding back to him and he closed his eyes letting them engulf him. God it felt good to have her back in his arms.

**Ok im back...there are no internet cafes in devon...did you know that?**

**So what did you think? Short I know but I wanted to get something up.**

**Review! please?**

****

**xxx**


	11. Paris

**Disclaimer: No still no ownership**

**Chapter Ten**

Her tears subsided and he let her go and then grabbed hold of her again as she stumbled helping her acquire her balance. She nodded and pushed his arm off hers signalling to him that she was fine now. House continued to stare at her, his face bearing a serious expression. Slowly she brought her eyes up to his and they traced his jaw line, lips, nose, cheeks, and hairline before meeting his own eyes. His stare made her shiver and her knees weaken but she held his gaze, she wasn't a weak person. Running a tongue over her dry lips she pulled her arms up so they were crossed in front of her chest.

"I'm confused. House, I only came back here to get the right kind of treatment for Chris, not for anything else. Not so you could meet your children, I never intended for you to know. Like I said, I don't want them hurt. But, now you do know where do they stand with you?" Allison's voice trembled as she spoke, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer, either way it would change things but she had to ask, for her sake as well as her children's.

House stared at her, completely lost in her beauty he would never let her know it but a single look from her could break him on the inside. He would never forget the look of hurt on her face when she had forced him to take her to dinner all those years ago and he had spoken so harshly toward her. He grasped his cane and spoke truthfully.

"I don't know them Cameron, I wasn't given the chance to get to know them. But from what I've seen they are nice kids." He stopped unsure if he should carry on, but he did despite his doubts. "And I'm not sure I want to get to know them either, I wouldn't make a good father and like you said they don't deserve to be hurt." Hurt, anger and tars flashed through her eyes and he took a deep breath to carry on. "I certainly don't want to see him die, but I don't want to be part of their lives."

Cameron stared at him, not shocked, not surprised just hurt once more. Her brain screamed at her for being so stupid and believing that he might have changed and wanted to be part of their lives but her heart cried out in pain burning in her chest preventing her from speaking. Swallowing desperately trying to rid herself of the burning fire inside her chest she nodded her head and gazed at the floor as he left the room. It took her a few moments to hold her tears back and gather her composure, she had been around enough patients to know that your emotions go crazy when one of your family members is sick so she didn't berate herself for her tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House left the room swiftly making his way to the canteen once there he met Wilson in the line; cutting in next to him he added a steak meal and a cookie onto his plate. Wilson turned to look at his friend and sighed at him adding food onto his plate.

"So you talked to Cameron." House didn't answer him and he carried on. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, she just cried." Wilson looked at his friend staring in his eyes.

"Oh god what did you say?"

"I told her I didn't want to be a part of their lives, but I wish she would have given me the choice." House turned and went to find a table while Wilson paid.

"God House, you have reached a new level."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron left a few moments after him and made her way back to Chris' room. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard Lilley giggling and Chris coughing with laughter, then she heard his voice and smiled. Turning the corner into the room she saw him and smiled once more.

"Hey." He turned and looked at her his soft hair falling across his face, Lilley was sat on his lap and Chris was still lying on his bed. There was a huge bag of stuff from their house, videos, DVDs, more game boy games and then another bag full of chocolates and sweets. Her eyes took in all this and he stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, sorry couldn't resist buying them sugary stuff."

"No its fine." Johnny looked at her and whispered.

"How you doing?"

She shook her head and he hugged her wrapping his arms tightly around her, she returned the embrace and sunk into it and whispered softly into his ear.

"I'm so glad your hear." He smiled and whispered back.

"There's no where else I'd rather be."

They hugged for a few minutes before Lilley scoffed.

"You're going to squeeze each other to death!" Reluctantly they let go of each other but they held each other's gaze longer. They sat down, Johnny back into the seat grabbing Lilley and pulling her onto his lap once more and Allison sat on the bed next to Chris stroking his head, Chris smiled at his mum.

"Uncle Johnny has promised us that when I'm out of the hospital he's going to take us to Disney Land!" Lilley jumped in excitedly.

"In Paris Mum!" Allison looked at her kids and smiled excitedly with them and turned to look at Johnny.

"Has he now? Well that will be great fun wont it, you guys will have a great time."

"All of us will have a great time Alli." Johnny said looking at her with a smile. "All four of us, including you."

Cameron's mouth fell open and her smile grew wider. "Really? That's such a lovely gesture." Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, I figured I'd take my niece also, Shannon she's twenty three and she can look after these two while you and I go see the sights of Paris." He smiled at her and gave her a little wink and she returned his smile with a slight nod of her head. Chris turned to Johnny and said.

"Hey you wanna play rummy?" He brandished a pack of playing cards and Johnny nodded.

"Sure. Here." He moved off the seat and took the table that Chris could eat his dinner off and placed it back over the bed and then he sat on the other side of the table. Chris smiled and shuffled the cards before dealing them. Allison moved off the bed to give Chris more room and she dug into the bag of sweets and pulled out a bag of cookies, grinning childishly she looked at Lilley.

"Should we have a girly moment?" Lilley grinned a toothless grin and nodded jumping up. Allison grabbed the chair and pulled it into the corner. Handing Lilley the bag of cookies she pulled out a hairbrush and hair ties. "French Plait?"

"Yeah!"

Lilley sat on the floor in front of the chair and Allison sat in the chair brushing through her daughters hair softly, she smiled as Lilley shoved a cookie in her mouth and held one out to Allison. Taking it she looked around the room smiling, despite everything that had just happened and was happening this was a perfect moment. Her children were happy, playing with smiles on their faces and Johnny was here, his presence made her feel happier gave her a safe feeling. Munching on the cookie she began to start the plait and sat back into her seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House had eaten dinner with Wilson and listened to him drone on and on about responsibilities and the fact that his son could be dying. He had pretended not be listening or interested but the fact was that he had returned to his office, brooded for a bit and tried to take his mind of what he had said by playing his game boy, but nothing had worked. And right now he was on his way to Chris' room to talk to her once more and maybe take on his responsibilities.

He glanced at his watch half ten, maybe they would all be asleep. Turning the corner he stared into the room and stopped. Lilley and Chris were fast asleep on his bed, Lilley curled up next to her brother a fluffy rabbit held tightly in her arms. He looked to the seat next to the bed, there was a man, a lot younger than him sat in the chair at first glance he thought it was Chase but then realised it was only somebody who looks like him.

And on his knee was Cameron. Her head resting on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around her middle holding her against him. Their eyes were shut gently and they looked so peaceful in each other's arms, he bowed his head and turned leaving them alone. There was nothing he could do or say, they were a family, and he wasn't part of it.

**There you go, Johnny has arrived.**

**What do you think?**

**please review!**

**xxx**


	12. Pie and Chips

**Disclaimer: I do not own House **

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning House entered the hospital wearing dark jeans a red t-shirt and his leather jacket. His sunglasses hid his sparkling blue eyes and his frown made the nurses scamper quickly out of his way. Making his way into his office he was caught off guard by coming face to face with Chase and Foreman stood in front of him. House raised his eyebrow and Chase spoke first.

"As we have no cases, ER have asked for some help so I'm going down there." House nodded and turned to Foreman.

"And I'm going assisting in neurology." House pursed his lips before standing to the side and letting them past. Sitting at his desk he grimaced as he sipped the coffee that had been waiting for him on his desk, Chase couldn't make coffee to save his ass. Sitting back in his chair he was able to play catch with his ball and ponder his thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison awoke slowly her eyes drifting open; a hand was softly rubbing her stomach. She glanced at her children both still fast asleep; turning on his knee she looked at Johnny and smiled.

"Did I mention how happy I am you here?"

"Yup."

"Did I mention that I'm extremely grateful?"

"Yup."

"Did I mention how much I love you?"

"Urmmmm No that one you missed out." He grinned at her.

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you too."

Pulling out of the embrace she stared down at him a smile on her face then she nodded at the children.

"I best wake them up, Chris has treatment soon." Johnny nodded and released his grip on her, she stood and gently woke them both up. Lilley who was not a morning person complained greatly, mumbling and turning her head back into her pillow. Chris however woke up easily but grimacing. Allison looked at him worriedly.

"You ok Chris?"

"Just achy, I'm alright." Lilley was awake now and staring at her brother, he turned to her and nodded. "I'm alright." They gazed at each other for a few moments before Lilley nodded. Allison turned toward the mirror and ran her hand through her hair, her soft curls fell on her shoulders, none of her eye make up had smudged from the day before but her lipstick had faded. Pulling a stick of lippy out of her pocket she put some more on. She turned and smiled at the other three people in the room and Chris began to sing cheesily.

"She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories…" Lilley laughed and began to join in.

"Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see her face she takes me away to that special place. And if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry OOOOOOOO Sweet child o' mine OOOOO Sweet love of mine." Allison was laughing along with Johnny not noticing his hand rubbing the small of her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House arrived in the corridor and he could hear the faint sound of childish singing, was that Guns N Roses he heard or was it just his imagination. Arriving at the door to Chris' room he saw Lilley and Chris sat on the bed singing loudly and Allison stood next to the same man she was with last night, laughing at their children and he was rubbing her lower back. Clearing his throat she turned and looked at him and the smile quickly faded from her face, God he hated the way she could make him feel so bad. Nodding toward the corridor he asked.

"Can I have a word?" Lilley and Chris had stopped singing and were staring at the man in the room. Johnny stood and grabbed his rucksack.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and change and stuff." Allison nodded and he gave her a kiss on her cheek before sweeping past House. He looked to the floor before looking back up at her.

"Well?" She nodded and followed him out of the room. Lilley and Chris turned to one another and Chris spoke.

"Something's going on." Lilley nodded and Chris pointed at the wheelchair in the corner. "Come on lets follow them." Lilley grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it over to the bed and Chris climbed gingerly into it. Pushing him out of the room they saw their mother heading down the corridor and followed her.

She entered the elevator with House and Lilley and Chris watched as they lights above the elevator changed, once knowing the floor she had gone to they followed in the other elevator. When the elevator doors opened they shuffled out slowly glancing around for their mother. They noticed all the rooms were glass and as they crept past a room with the blinds drawn they heard her voice.

"What do you want House?" They stopped dead in their tracks and Lilley wheeled them back a bit so they could hear better.

"I want to talk to you!"

"About what? I think you've made your point quite clear, it was just what I suspected House."

"For Christ's sake Cameron will you let me explain?"

"No!" Lilley and Chris were shocked they had never heard their mother use such a voice before intrigued they listened harder as she carried on. "You may be their father House but you've already made your feelings quite clear. You want nothing more to do with them or me. We mean nothing to you, its fine, infact its great. They have gone eight years without a father I don't see why they would suddenly need one now!"

"Cameron I…"

"NO, House! I won't have it, I'm not listening to you, you think your such a great person being able to solve all these mysteries and have deep insight into others but you cant even accept your own responsibilities! You can't even accept your own children!"

Chris turned to look at his sister her face was ashen and her hands trembling, he knew this had always been her fear. She had always longed to meet their father but she used to have so many nightmares as a little girl about his rejecting her and here it was happening for real. He pinched her lightly and whispered.

"Lilley."

"Oh my god." Was all she could say as she pushed him in a trance like state back to his room, once he was back his bed and she was stood at the end of the bed he stared at her.

"Lilley, please say something." Her eyes met his and she croaked out softly.

"He doesn't want us." Her eyes flashed and before Chris could do or say anything else she had ran from the room. Flumping back onto his pillows he sighed thinking she had just gone to the cafeteria or something. What he didn't know is that she had ran straight out the hospital doors and out of the car park, she just kept running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron stood in front of House trying to stare him down. They stood in silence for a few moments before House spoke.

"Are you finished now?"

"Yes." She nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Good. Now what I wanted to tell you is that, maybe, if its possible I would like to get to know the sprogs." He averted his eyes and looked at the floor but still he saw her shift and almost smile.

"That might be ok." He nodded now and then turned and walked over to his desk sitting behind it. Cameron turned slowly and walked out the doors making her way back to Chris' room. She smiled at Chris when she entered.

"Hey, where's your sister?"

He shrugged. "She had to go for a walk, she felt a little sick." His mum nodded and grabbed the wheelchair.

"Come on, best get you down for your treatment." Chris nodded and let his mother help him into the wheelchair and wheel him to Wilson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was seven hours later at half five in the afternoon when Chris was returned to his room. He looked around for any sign of Lilley but couldn't see one, he considered telling his mum the truth but then decided to leave it a bit longer, he didn't want to get in trouble with Lilley. Allison came back to his room with him and gave him a sick bucket.

"In case you feel poorly. You were so brave back there." Chris nodded and Allison looked at him. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"The nurses will be along with your food in a minute. I'm going to go down to the canteen and get some food for myself, you going to be ok?" He smiled at her.

"I'll be fine mum." She left him alone and within minutes he was sat looking at a rather suspicious looking pie and chips. Poking it with his fork he pushed it around his plate. Ten minutes later he heard the familiar sound of his mother and Uncle Johnny talking.

"No, not since this morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, maybe Chris knows." They turned the corner into his room and Allison walked up to him.

"Chris have you seen your sister?" He shook his head.

"Not since this morning mum."

"Are you sure?" He nodded and Allison bit her lip.

"Where has she gone?" Johnny rubbed her back gently.

"Don't worry I'll go find her, she cant have gone far." He left and Allison sank into the chair biting her nails, Chris watched her for a while observing how she was fretting. He tried to stay focused but found that his eyelids were drooping and before he knew it he was engulfed in sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke five hours later to find the hospital in a frenzy; he turned to the side of his bed and found his mother using her mobile, even though it was banned in the hospital. She was nodding and her lip was still being chewed.

"Ok, well just keep looking I'll call you later." She hung up and looked at Chris. "She's still not back." Chris looked at his mother and she stood up suddenly, looking at him closer. "Chris, what do you know? I know that look, you know something." Chris squirmed under her gaze and nodded.

"Before, we followed you, Lilley pushed me in the wheel chair and we followed you and heard everything you were saying to the guy with the cane." His mother's mouth dropped open. "We know he is our dad and he doesn't want anything to do with us. Lilley freaked out and ran away, I thought she had just gone the canteen or something. I'm sorry." Allison stood and looked at Chris.

"You are in serious trouble mister, God knows where she might be. I got to go find her." At that moment Wilson came striding in and took Allison by the elbow.

"Allison, Cuddy has been through the CCTV tapes, Lilley was last seen leaving through the main entrance about nine this morning."

Allison nodded her eyes flashing dangerously she stormed from the room. Making her way up to House's office she barged in there and started hurling abuse.

"You bastard of a man, I hope your happy. Really I do because now I may have lost both of my children!" House stood and looked at her.

"What are you on about Cameron?"

"Lilley has been missing since nine this morning, she heard us talking and heard you were her father and wanted nothing to do with her!" She was hysterical now and House simply added fuel to the fire.

"Why should that bother her? She doesn't even know me."

"You don't understand, this was her biggest fear. She has always wanted to know her father but always thought he would reject her and now he has! Oh god where is she?" She took in a deep ragged breath and stared at House who was now putting on his sports jacket. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find her." He walked past her and she turned around bewildered.

"Why?"

"Because, it's nearly eleven and a child shouldn't be out this late. And…I don't want her to get hurt." He mumbled the last part and she struggled to hear him, nodding he left and Allison stared at the empty spot for a moment before leaving to.

**Thats all folks...for now...I wanted to carry on but I felt that it would be too long and the next chapter would be too short.**

**What do you think, I know you guys may hate Johnny but dont hes a good guy!**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	13. Bike Rides

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**Chapter Twelve**

House headed for the parking lot and fired up his motorcycle, speeding off on it he wondered where to look. Judging by the time most places would be shutting and there wasn't really anywhere for a child to go. He figured his best shot would be the park, which was about ten minutes, walk from the hospital. It took him less than three to get there. Slowing down he guided the bike through the gates, he lifted the visor on his helmet up so he could see better and strained his ears to listen to any sounds other than his bike.

He passed no one, which didn't surprise him; most normal people would be at home wrapped up in their beds. He circled the park three times before he finally saw her sitting under an oak tree her hair falling down in front of her face. He stopped the bike and climbed off it, pulling the helmet off he left it on the bike and made his way over to Lilley. He stood in front of her and poked her gently with his cane; she looked up at him and sniffled.

"What do you want?"

"I came for you, everyone's really worried about you." She glared at him and he felt proud of the look she gave him.

"Like you care." He sighed and sat down with great difficulty next to her.

"I'm sorry about what you heard before. But you didn't hear everything; I did tell your mum I wanted nothing to do with you guys. But I changed my mind and I told her later on that I wanted to get to know you guys."

Lilley looked at him. "Really?"

"Yup." She wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve and looked at him.

"How come you didn't want to before?"

"Well." He paused and looked down at her. "I didn't realise you guys were mine, and well, you can ask anybody this. I'm not a nice person Lilley, I hurt a lot of people, I say nasty things, I'm the total opposite of your mum. So my first instincts were to push you away because I'm not good with affection and things, in fact I don't think I'd make a very good dad."

Lilley listened to him intently and leant into him. "I do." House looked down at the little figure resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"Oh yeah whys that?"

"Well, you came out here to look for me. That's what a dad would do, and obviously you must be nice sometimes, otherwise my mum would never have gotten together with you in the first place."

"Awww, shucks you'll make me cry. I suppose you want a hug now?"

"No. I don't want to give you a hug just yet, I mean you may be my Dad but I don't know you really do I?" His mouth twitched a little.

"No I don't suppose you do. So Lilleyanna, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

She shrugged. "I like playing the piano, I think I want to do that. Chris wants to be a doctor though, just like mum."

"Does he now?"

"Yup." She looked at him. "Do I call you Dad now?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Most people call me House."

"Ok, House can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But you can ask me something else if you like."

"Do you love my mum?"

House was caught off guard and he sighed and stood up carefully. Unzipping his jacket he pulled her up also and put the big heavy jacket on her, zipping her in.

"Come on lets get you back to your mum." He lifted her onto the bike and explained to her that she would have to hold onto his waist tightly. Then he put the oversized helmet on her tiny head and fastened it as tightly as it would go. Slipping into the seat in front of her he felt her tiny hands go around his waist and he kicked the engine on and slowly, and carefully made his way back to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found Allison, Johnny, Wilson and Cuddy all waiting in Chris' room; Chris himself was in his bed looking disgruntled. House walked in pushing Lilley forward with his cane.

"I found her." Allison turned and looked at House and Lilley and couldn't help smiling as she saw her wrapped in House's big leather jacket. Lilley looked up at her mum and slowly walked forward.

"I'm sorry mum."

"Oh Lilley, don't be sorry. I'm sorry, it was my fault I should have been the one to tell you." Allison fussed over her little girl stroking her hair and hugging her. Cuddy smiled and nodded her head.

"Well crisis over, I best get back to work. Got some things left to do before I can leave." Allison nodded and thanked her before she left. Johnny bent down in front of Lilley and pulled a flower from out of nowhere and handed it to her, she giggled and House scowled. Johnny then stood up and turned to Allison.

"Listen Ally, why don't you go get something to eat? Have some rest sleep in your own bed; I'll look after these two. Just get some sleep." She stared at him and then to her kids before nodding and turning to House she grabbed her purse.

"Come on." House looked at her bewildered as she pulled her coat on. "You're taking me out for a drink." House raised his eyebrow at Wilson who shrugged; sighing House followed her out of the room and down to the parking lot. Once again he forfeited his helmet and let her ride behind him on his bike as he drove them to a near by bar. Once there she strode in ahead of him and ordered herself a large double gin and tonic. House followed apprehensively, he ordered himself a beer. Sitting down at a table she looked at him as she knocked back half her drink.

"So, thanks for finding Lilley."

"No problem." She stared at him and took another swig of her drink and he smirked. "You might want to slow down, we both know you can't handle your alcohol."

"I can handle my alcohol perfectly." She raised her hand and ordered another drink and then turned back to House. "So, what made you change your mind?" He shrugged and she sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes. "House, don't play around tonight, I just want truth please." He looked up at her staring at her in the eyes.

"You. You made me change my mind. When you left all those years ago, I thought I wouldn't care. I figured I would just carry on, but truth is it was then I realised how much you meant to me, how I needed you in my life."

She gazed at him and shook her head in disbelief. "How come you never came to find me then, if I had meant that much?"

"Oh you know me." He chuckled. "I wouldn't have been able to tell you back then." He laughed once more and took a swig from his bottle. "Guess it's too little too late."

Her own drink arrived and she didn't touch it but looked at him instead. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? I obviously left it too late to tell you this, you clearly have your family made, you, your kids and him." It took her a few moments to realise who he meant and she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Johnny? You think I'm involved with Johnny?" Her laughing subsided and she met House's eyes. "House, Johnny is gay, has been as long as I've known him. He's been with his partner for the last five years, he's just very open and touchy." House stared at her and she shook her head smiling and he looked down for being so foolish. Standing she threw down some money on the table and grabbed her coat then his hand, leaving their unfinished drinks behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They fell through her hotel room door their hands moving rapidly undoing each other's clothes. She bit his bottom lip making him moan and she tugged off his shirt running her hand down his chest. Pushing her onto the bed he climbed on top slowly and traced his fingers along her cheek staring into her eyes. His hands then moved down to her blouse undoing it rapidly he flung it off and stared at her bra, taking that off also he ran his rough hands gently along her torso exploring her, he stopped as he felt a scar beneath his hand. Removing his hand he saw a scar about 4 inches long on her stomach, tracing it with his finger he looked at her.

"Childbirth?"

She shook her head no. "I was attacked about six years ago, I was being mugged and got stabbed."

He stared at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing the scar softly then moved his mouth down to her pants, which he pulled off quickly. His quickly followed them to the floor and he positioned himself on top of her both staring at the others naked body. Her hands were positioned on the side of his face their eyes locked on one another as he entered her forcing a gasp to escape her lips.

She closed her eyes and her hands moved down to his shoulders where she tightened her grip as he moved faster and harder inside her. His groans matched her gasps and low moans and their sweaty bodies glided against each other smoothly, the chemistry flew and the air was filled with electricity. After years of being apart they clashed in a passionate fiery frenzy, collapsing on top of her House's breaths were slowing down and he turned to look at her and captured her lips with his own.

Rolling onto the bed next to her he hugged her tightly and she rubbed his arm with her hand. Half an hour later House was sure she had fallen asleep, he gazed down at her lovingly, he wouldn't let go again. He had finally got her back and he vowed never to let her go. Kissing her shoulder he whispered.

"I love you Allison." Lying down next to her, he didn't realise that her eyes had opened and a smile crept onto her lips after hearing those words. She closed her eyes and fell into a untroubled sleep for the first time in weeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking in the morning Allison rolled over and was surprised to see House lying next to her gazing out of the window.

"Your still here." She stated rather dumbly, he turned and nodded.

"Sharp as a tack aren't you." He smirked and she shook her head.

"No, before when we used to have sex, you would be gone when I woke." He turned fully and kissed her on the lips slowly.

"This isn't like before, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her once more before standing and picking up his jeans; she stared at his back and said softly.

"By the way, I love you too."

He turned and looked at her, his eyes were full of shock he had thought she was asleep, she smiled and he nodded at her.

"I know."

**Happy? See, I always knew Johnny was gay, but very few of you guys realised it.**

**He just loves them alot. Also what did you think of this chapter?**

**Please review! You will receive cookies if you do!**

**xxx**


	14. Pranks

**Disclaimer: I bought them with my birthday money! Yeah right! **

**Chapter Thirteen** - **Oh yes, I almost forgot! (hands out cookies to all those who reviewed! you are very very nice people and i love you all!)**

Three months had passed since that night and House and Cameron's relationship had progressed into a sturdy relationship. He had become attached to the twins, whether he liked to admit it or not, he had fallen head over heals in love with them. Ever since he was a boy he had always promised himself that when he had children, he wouldn't be the same kind of Dad he had, he would be different. He had always wanted children, but would never openly say it, after his infarction though so many things had changed. He began to berate himself; shy away from contact, attachment, love and along with those things he told himself he didn't deserve kids. He still wasn't sure, did he deserve these kids, where they actually his?

He would watch them sometimes without them knowing. Watch Lilley look after her younger brother once he came back from a bout of treatment, watch how Chris could make her laugh with a single look. They were so nice, so, so Cameron. Yet he was always reassured, watching Lilley in the canteen expertly use a wire to reach up into the vending machine and pull out some candy. Watching Chris race down the corridor in his wheelchair and knock over a nurse's trolley and then race back to his room before anyone could see him reassured him that these were in fact his children.

Although don't get the wrong idea, these new additions to his life hadn't made him soft and mushy, in fact it was quite the opposite, his protectiveness for these sprogs had made him even more sarcastic and the fact that he had created them boosted his ego even more. Sat in a clinic room House sucked on his lollypop and observed the snotty baby squirming in his mother's arms, the mother talked in a high-pitched voice, which made House grimace a lot.

"He's been like this for a week now, all stiff, very irritable, had a high temperature and has been a sleep a lot of the time. Anyway I took him swimming yesterday and since then he's had this rash, now I did the tumbler test and it faded but I've heard that doesn't always work, and he has all the other symptoms for meningitis. I think its best if you take him in now."

House sighed and looked at the baby and then began switching the light on and off rapidly, the baby giggled and the mother looked distressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Your baby doesn't have meningitis."

"What? No that's impossible, he has all the symptoms." House stood and nodded.

"Your right, of course he does, I mean what do I know, I'm just a doctor." He looked at her and carried on. "Baby Dan here…."

"David."

"Yes, well he's not experiencing any reaction to bright lights other than giggling, he's not been vomiting or having seizures, and that rash is what we in the medical profession call eczema, brought out by the chlorine in the swimming pool. Here's a prescription for some E45 cream, he'll be fine." He handed her a piece of paper and opened the door but stopped as she said.

"What about the other symptoms?" He turned and nodded.

"Buy a box of tissues, he has a cold."

Walking out of the room he handed the file to the nurse and smiled sweetly.

"Three fifteen, Doctor House signs out." The nurse didn't even look up.

"It's only three, you're meant to be on for another fifteen."

"My watch is fast." He limped away but stopped as he saw the door to Cuddy's office open slightly and the small figure of Lilley crawl out a walkey talkey in her hand. She caught sight of him and whispered something into the walkey talkey and bolted. He smiled slightly and followed her, as he knew the hospital better than her he caught up to her incredibly quickly for a cripple. She stopped as she saw him and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Greg." Although both her and Chris had fully accepted that they now had a father and that he was it, they still weren't at the stage of calling each other Daddy and Baby girl. House was surprised in the beginning; he had thought they would have been disappointed.

After fantasising over a father so many times during their early childhood, he was pretty sure that these fantasies didn't include a grouchy, old, sarcastic cripple. Yet they hadn't complained, hadn't made a single face to indicate that they were disappointed with what they were landed with. House looked down at her keeping a serious face.

"What where you doing in Cuddy's office?"

"Nothing!" He tilted his head to the side and imitated her sweet smile.

"Hmm, I don't believe you." The walkey talkey crackled and they heard Chris' voice.

"Lilley, Agent L, where are you?" House grabbed the walkey talkey.

"She's a little busy Chris, just got caught!" He looked down at her, and Chris' voice was heard again.

"Oh, hey Greg, I have nothing to do with it. Bye!" The walkey talkey snapped off and House stared at her once more and her smile faltered.

"Come on, now you have two options. Either you let me in on the prank, or I tell your mum." Her eyes widened and she whispered.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" She exhaled loudly through her nose and sighed.

"Fine, I went in and our original plan was to only move things around, you know, move her bin to the other side of her desk, tip pictures on their side. But when I went in, her computer was still on and logged in soooooo, I changed the password and logged off." She bit her lip. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Lilley, Lilley, Lilley, that was a very naughty thing to do. And you didn't even do a proper job at it; surely you must have known that to make a prank go from great to genius you must loosen the screws in her desk chair. Then when she sits down, she falls down." Lilley bowed her head to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

House nodded. "That's alright, just remember next time, and think one step ahead." He put his hand on her back and steered her towards the room a small proud smile creeping onto his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later House sat next to Chris' bed bouncing his cane on the floor and catching it again. Lilley was sat in the corner playing on her game boy her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, and Chris was sat up straight listening intently to his father.

"Of course, after many tests and trial and error we found that she was actually a man, and her testicles hadn't dropped out of her body because her body was immune to testosterone." Chris' mouth dropped open.

"So this teenage supermodel, was actually a man?" House nodded and turned as Cameron came into the room her mouth dropping open also.

"House, what are you doing?"

"Re telling some tales to Chris, did you know he wants to be a doctor when he grows up?"

She nodded. "Yes I did. Please tell me you weren't telling him the case I think you were."

House rolled his eyes at Cameron and nodded. "I left some parts out though, don't worry." He knew she was concerned about them knowing the parts about the young girl sleeping with her father and many other men to get to where she wanted to be. He looked down at her hands in which she held a brown paper bag. "Watcha got?"

"Some dinner." She handed Lilley a chicken salad along with a cartoon of juice, apple and cookie. She pulled out her own dinner, a plastic bowl of pasta and a bottle of water. House pouted.

"Nothing for me?" Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at him and pulled out a Reuben.

"Of course, here you go." He took the sandwich and lifted up the top layer of bread and she sighed. "No pickles don't worry." They sat in silence eating their dinners; Chris had already finished his and was now busy reading his book. Wilson walked into the room carrying a file in his hands a grim expression on his face, Cameron and House looked at him and then shared a look and Cameron said quietly.

"I really hope that's a case for you." He nodded; he knew what she meant they had both known Wilson long enough to know that his expression meant he bore bad news. And if it wasn't a case for House, then this bad news affected all four people in the room. Wilson looked at Cameron and then House and said morosely.

"I need to speak to you."

Cameron's eyes widened and she glanced to Wilson then to Chris in the bed, and then to House who nodded as he stood, him and Cameron following Wilson out of the room. Wilson opened the file and began staring at it closely as he talked to the two people in front of him, two people he cared about incredibly.

"We've done more tests to see how the treatment is affecting Chris, see how he is progressing…." House cut in.

"Don't bullshit us Wilson." He felt Cameron tense next to him and Wilson slowly looked up at them his eyes full of sorrow.

"The treatments not working." Cameron's hand flew to her mouth and House nodded slowly and Wilson carried on. "The cancer is progressing, the only option we have now is…" Cameron lowered her hand from her mouth and muttered sadly.

"Bone marrow transplant." Wilson nodded and House reached down and grasped Cameron's hand giving it a supportive squeeze, this was going to be a hard ride.

**New chapter! Did you like? **

**Please review, I have more cookies!**

**XXX **


	15. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not on any circumstances own House.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Cameron paced House's office one hand running through her hair the other swinging madly out to the side as she thought out loud.

"There must be someone, I'll get tested, and you can get tested. I'll call my family and they can get tested." House sat watching her from behind his desk his cane twirling between his fingers. He tried to interrupt her.

"Cameron."

"What about your family? And Johnny, of course he will want to be tested, yes, and, and, and…" He had moved around to face her and had stopped her in her pacing; she looked up at him with fear in her eyes and whispered. "God House." He looked down at her sternly but spoke softly.

"You know who the best match is, without even tests being run Allison." She shook her head slowly, tears filling her eyes but not falling.

"I can't, I can't put her through it Greg. She's only a child its too much to ask, and its dangerous."

"It would be more dangerous to wait for us to find someone else who matches him." He lifted his cane under her chin and tilts her chin up so her eyes meet his once more; he bends his head slightly so he's looking directly into her eyes. "You know it's the right thing to do, Lilley can save Chris. There's no better match than a twin Allison, you have to ask her."

Cameron nodded, her head felt heavy, she brought a hand up and wiped her eyes to dry them. She didn't see his hand come up and slip around her waist pulling her close to him. She responded and wrapped her own arms around him holding on tightly. Her face buried into his neck she breathed in his scent. Little did she know he was doing the same.

His face buried into her hair breathing in deeply, inhaling her sweet smell. It was moments like this during the past few months, these private moments where they could be with each other, sheltered from the dark presence that haunted them, plagued them day and night. These snatched precious moments are what kept her going and what made him realise that he had to keep going, he couldn't run this time.

He was involved, he had fallen deep and he had come to realise that in such a dark existence they were his light. After a few minutes stood there they moved to the big comfy chair behind his desk, House sat first and then Allison sat on his good leg.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there holding each other but before they knew it the sky had turned an indigo blue and the hospital had quietened around them. Allison sat up, taking her head from his shoulder and looked at her watch and said in a hoarse voice.

"Its ten to ten."

"Cowboy time." She looked at him puzzled and he widened his eyes and said. "Ten to ten ten to ten ten to ten ten ten! William Tell? Jeeze." She shook her head and smiled a little.

"Sorry, have no idea what your on about."

"Ah well, listen, you better get back to.." He was cut short as both of their pagers went off. Both looking simultaneously then jumped up and ran/limped back to Chris' room. A very frantic looking nurse at the end of the corridor greeted them along with ear piercing screams.

"We don't know what to do Allison, she's out of control." Cameron nodded at the young nurse and ran past her into the room. House looked at the young nurse and raised an eyebrow.

"She?" The woman nodded and House lifted the cane and pushed her roughly out of the way following Cameron.

Allison rounded the corner to the room and was shocked by what she saw. Lilley was being held in the air by two nurses and she was kicking and scratching at them trying to get free. Her screams filled the room and her tears ran straight from her face to the floor, Allison stepped forward as House entered the room; she tried to speak but couldn't be heard over the screams.

"NOOOO! WAKE HIM UP! YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE HIM UP; HE'S GOING TO DIE! LET GO OFF ME!"

She was hysterically repeating these words over and over, one of the nurses, an old women who Allison remembered enjoying working with turned to them.

"We've gave him something to help him sleep, he was in pain. She's gone crazy since she found out." Allison nodded and stepped forward and raised her voice.

"Lilley. Lillianna. Listen to me!" She turned and looked at House for some help.

Nodding his head slightly he stepped forward and stood directly in front of the screaming girl, blocking her view of her brother. She stared at him her breathing heavy and the tears still falling. Before he knew what was happening she had launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

He stumbled at the extra weight and cursed under his breath. Allison stepped forward concerned but he shook her off. With one hand on the back of Lilley holding her up and his other grasping his cane so tightly his knuckles were turning white he moved rather slowly from the room.

Making his way outside he breathed in the strong, cold night air and began to shake. It took him a moment to figure out that the shaking was coming from the little girl on his shoulder and that she was now silently crying.

Sitting on a bench he took a few deep breaths and rubbed his leg, fishing in his pocket he pulled out the bottle of vicodin and was about to take a couple when he heard a small voice.

"Don't." Turning to look at his daughter she brought her head up off his shoulder just as her mother had done moments before, with the back of her hand she wiped at her tears. "Don't take them."

"I have to. I'm in pain!" She fixed him with a glare that was so like the one her mother would have given him, the glare that plainly said, you're an addict. He sighed and grumbled. "You just threw yourself on me, that caused me a lot of pain, now I have to ease it ok?" She shrugged and he took two and then mumbled quietly. "I'll cut down."

She looked down and nodded. "Good." Looking up he fixed her with a glare and nodded his head toward the hospital.

"You want to tell me what happened in there?" She shook her head and he rubbed his leg more willing the painkillers to kick in and spoke to her in a voice he used only for her or Chris. "You know the nurses were only helping him, he needs to sleep so that he has enough strength for the treatment they have to give him to make him better."

She sniffled. "But he's not getting better."

He took a deep breath in and shook his head. "Not at this moment he's not. But there is something that will make him better."

"What?" She looked at him eyes wide with hope.

"What?"

"You."

He explained in the simplest way he could how she could save Chris, she nodded along with him and occasionally shivered due to the cold, despite him having given her his coat once more. He then stared at her a hard stare and said softly.

"Your mother knows that it will hurt, it will be painful Lilley, but it's the best chance we have. And, no one is going to make you do it; it's your choice. We can always put ourselves down on the donor list. You don't have to do it."

Lilley was quiet for a moment before she looked at him and rubbed her arms.

"It will hurt?" He nodded and she sighed. "But it will save him?" He nodded again and she joined in. "Then I'll do it."

He smiled a rare smile at her; this part of Lilley was completely Cameron. It was something she would do, not him, he was scared of pain. Had too much of it, was too familiar with it, he hated it. He looked back at the hospital.

"Ok. Ready to go back?"

She looked at the hospital nervously.

"I'm scared. I hate seeing him that way, I keep having nightmares he's going to die, go to sleep and never wake up." House was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Me to."

**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up.**

**I've just started back at college and was settling in.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**xxx**


	16. RENT

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognise, Lilley, Chris and Johnny…yes they are mine. **

**Chapter Fifteen.**

It had taken them a while to convince Cameron this was the best way to go, and that Lilley wanted to do this, and it had been Lilley herself who had convinced her. Cameron had sat there shaking her head rifling through files looking for another donor, and Lilley slowly walked up to her and put her hands on top of the file her mother was currently looking at. Allison brought her eyes up slowly to look into those of her little girl, and she saw determination and strength that she had only seen in one person before. Lilley then took her mother's hand in hers and whispered quietly.

"It's ok mum."

Allison had nodded the ever-familiar tears jumping into her eyes once more, she had been here before. Cancer had destroyed her whole life before, but it wasn't going to this time. She had to have faith, have faith in the doctors surrounding her, have faith in her son and daughter and have faith in herself.

And as she looked into the hospital room where to beds stood, each holding one of her children wrapped in a flimsy gown she felt a strong hand creep around her waist from behind. Sighing a small smile on her lips she leant back into the broad chest behind her and closed her eyes as a small kiss was planted on her head.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" House's voice was soft but rough, the voice that he had come to use so often around her and the twins.

"For giving me strength, for everything. I don't think I could have handled this on my own."

"Oh no, don't be getting all warm and fuzzy on me, I may cry." She grinned and reached a hand out to smack his shoulder. Turning she looked at him and he rubbed her back.

"Do you think they will be alright?"

"No." He shook his head and her eyes widened and she began to pull out of his grasp, but he held her tightly and said. "I know they will."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest while his chin fell on her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilley and Chris lay in beds next door to one another and had been watching the interaction between their parents. Chris coughed a little and then turned to Lilley.

"This is going to hurt you know."

"I know." She nodded and looked at him.

"You don't have to do it. I understand."

"I want to do it Chris. It will make you better." He sighed and banged his head against his pillow.

"I don't want you to do it Lilley, it's going to be so painful and you shouldn't have to suffer because of me." She snorted with laughter and said.

"You're my little brother, I'm always going to suffer because of you."

He smiled. "If we weren't stuck in these beds, I'd get you for that."

"You mean you'd try." They laughed and then turned their attention back to the window where their parents still stood holding each other. Lilley spoke quietly, afraid to disturb the picture. "What do you think will happen after all this is over?"

"You mean when I'm better?"

"Yeah, I mean. Will he come and visit us, or will we come down here more often, do you reckon he will even want to see us after this?"

Chris turned to look at her and smiled at her biting her lip. "Lilley, of course he's going to want to see us. We're his kids he has to. And anyway, I think he will want to see mum more now, so he'll see us then aswell." Lilley turned to Chris.

"You reckon they will marry each other?"

"I don't know, maybe." She sighed and he rolled his eyes.

"Should we call him Dad?"

"Jeeze Lilley I only know as much as you!" She smirked and raised her arms out to him.

"But you're the fountain of knowledge oh wise one."

"Oh shut up." He sighed and put his head back on his pillow closing his eyes gently.

Lilley rolled her head and then started humming a song from Rent; out of the corner of her eye she spied the grapes that the nurses had bought for her and Chris. Reaching out quietly she grabbed a couple and threw them at Chris. The first one missed but the second one didn't and bounced right off his nose. She giggled and he sat up.

"That's not funny."

"I think it was." At that moment Johnny entering the room interrupting them.

"What's up kiddos?" He smiled as both of their faces erupted in huge smiles. Walking over to the beds he sat on a stool in between the two. Lilley stroked his hair, a habbit which she always did.

"Nothing, we are going in for surgery soon. Did you see Mum outside?"

"Yeah she's talking to Wilson and your Dad." Lilley nodded and carried on playing with his hair while he turned to Chris. "You ok Chris?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want all this to be over and for us to better." Johnny nodded.

"Don't worry, you will be soon enough." He turned back to Lilley and reached into his satchel. "I have something for you Lills." She stopped playing with his hair and clapped her hands excitedly.

"A present?"

"Yeah. I figured, seen as you were giving so much to save your brother you should get something in return." He handed her a little black box wrapped by one lone silver ribbon.

She untied the ribbon slowly and gently opened the black box and her eyes widened as her eyes fell upon the beautiful silver heart shaped locket. Lifting it from its box she was shocked by how heavy it was, carefully she prised it open and she smiled as the two pictures in the frames were one of her mother and House and one of Johnny and Chris. The one of her mother and House was obviously one from when Allison had worked here, well before she was born, but it was beautiful all the same. She nodded and looked at Johnny.

"Thank you its beautiful." Johnny smiled and helped clasp it onto her neck.

"Your welcome beautiful." There was a gentle knock on the door and Allison stepped into the room, she looked at Johnny.

"Can I have a minute?" He nodded.

"Sure. I'll see you kids when you come around ok?" They nodded and said goodbye before their mother came and sat between them. She grasped their hands and smiled a sad smile.

"God this is worse than when you guys had chicken pox." They laughed a little and she looked at them tears stinging her eyes. "I really don't know what to say, I've seen so many patients have to say bye to their families before on operation but I never thought I would be back in this position." Chris put his hand over his mothers and smiled.

"Its ok mum, we're going to be fine. Don't worry."

She laughed a little. "I'm your mother, it's my job to worry. And anyway when did you two get so grown up eh?" She laughed once more before sighing. "I love you two so much. And I'm so glad that you're my children and that I'm here to go through this with you and despite all the times I've got mad at you, I wouldn't change this for the world. I love you both so much and wouldn't want to live without either of you." All three were silent for a moment before Lilley exhaled.

"Wow talk about a heavy speech mum." Allison laughed and kissed each of them on the head.

"I'll be here when you wake." They nodded and turned their heads as they heard a scuffle outside the door. Allison turned her head and smiled as she saw House towering over a nervous looking nurse who was protesting.

"Dr House, we are waiting for them, we must take them down now."

"Listen! Jenny…"

"Sandra!"

"Whatever, you're not taking them children down yet, because their mother hasn't finished talking to them and neither have I. So why don't you go get a nice cup of coffee and come back in five minutes? Got it?"

The nurse gave in and stepped back. Allison shook her head and made her way outside as House entered, she hadn't really expected him to want to talk to the twins, but he was surprising her a lot more these days. Closing the door behind him House saw Cameron watching him and he crossed his eyes and pulled a face before moving over to the beds. He could feel their eyes upon him but he didn't know how to begin. Nodding his head slightly he said.

"So how you guys feeling?"

"Ok." That was the joint answer from both, a smirk crept onto his lips, it was obvious that they were just as awkward as him. His gaze didn't move from the shiny floor as he spoke. "Your mother told me that you both like RENT, well I thought that when you guys get out of here we could go watch it?" Chris answered him.

"I didn't think you'd like musicals."

"Meh, that one isn't that bad. I can bear it. So what do you think?" Lilley nodded a smile on her face.

"It sounds great. Thanks Dad." She bit her lip after saying the word; it was the first time either of them had called him that. Chris turned to look at Lilley while she stared at House. House himself had grasped his cane a lot tighter, there was that word again, reminding him of his duties. He didn't know how he felt about it. Did it sound right? Nobody who knew him would label him as the 'Dad' type, but here he was staring at the foot of his children's beds. He didn't feel nauseous, or like he should collapse on the floor, maybe he was ready for it. Maybe he was finally ready to be their Dad. Nodding his head once more he briefly met Lilley's eyes before turning on his heel and opening the door wide and yelling joyfully.

"Sally! You can take them down now."

The young nurse stormed past him and muttered. "Its Sandra, you jackass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obviously House, Cameron, Johnny, and even Wilson were forbidden from entering the room while the operation was taking place. However House had ordered Chase and Foreman to scrub in and over see the action. It had been two hours and Cameron hadn't stopped pacing. Wilson and Johnny had gone and brought back coffee twice, the coffee cups lay stranded on the table in between four comfy leather chairs. House sat in one of the chairs bouncing his ball on the floor while Wilson sat opposite him twiddling his thumbs. Johnny was busy trying to calm a caffeine boosted, worried Cameron, but was sadly not succeeding. House finally snapped and turned to her.

"Will you bloody stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in the floor." She glared at him and threw her hands around as she spoke, her voice gradually getting louder.

"Well excuse me for caring about my god damn children, unlike some!" House stood and faced her, his voice equally as loud.

"Are you implying that I don't care about them?"

"What I'm implying is that I've been their mother for eight years, you've known them for what, five minutes?"

"Well then, obviously you care much more than me!" He shook his head and grabbed his cane and began to move down the corridor. "Page me when there is news."

Cameron turned and watched him leave, but he stopped as he heard the door opening. All four of them turned suddenly at the sound of the door and Foreman stepped out of the room removing his mask. His eyes were full of sorrow and he held his mask tightly in his hands. Cameron stepped forward but Johnny grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from entering the room. All four of them stared at Foreman before House spoke fiercely.

"Well? What the fucks going on?" Foreman stared at each of them before looking to the floor and spoke those words each relative dreads to hear.

"I'm sorry, there was a complication…."

**IM SO SORRY GUYS, ITS TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP, I RE WROTE IT LIKE EIGHT TIMES.**

**Well what do you think? Please review...you know I love them.**

**xxx**


	17. Nightswimming

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**Chapter 17.**

"What kind of complication?" Wilson was first to speak. Foreman looked between the four of them, Wilson stood slightly apart from the other three. Johnny had Cameron's hand in his and House stood behind her leaning fiercely on his cane. Looking once more at the floor Foreman began to speak.

"During the procedure, Lilley went into shock and started to seize, and she has lost a lot of blood as during the attack some of the implements tore into her."

"Is she going to be ok?" Johnny voiced the question and his heart sank as Foreman gently shook his head.

"We can't be sure. She was given a blood transfusion and has now suffered an anaphylactic reaction. The host blood cells are rejecting the donor cells and the body is suffering a severe allergic reaction. I don't have to explain to you how serious this can be if we can't get the body to accept some donor blood." He brought his eyes up and met Cameron's both sets of eyes were full of tears. "I'm sorry." Was all he could whisper.

A short ragged breath was drawn in through her lips and she turned on her heel ready to run. Instead she turned and came face to face with a broad chest and as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her she sank into his embrace and let the tears engulf her body.

Wilson turned to Foreman and nodded his head and silently left the group alone to grieve for a child they had not yet lost. Johnny turned to leave but before he did he turned and looked at Foreman.

"Chris…?" Foreman nodded a small smile on his lips and Johnny tried to smile back but simply let a tear slip from his eye as he walked away. Foreman looked on at the couple in front of him, a sight he never expected to see, House's eyes filled with pain and tears. Bowing his head Foreman turned and opened the door re entering the surgery room.

House stood leaning firmly on his cane as one arm held Cameron up, her legs kept buckling from underneath her and it was taking a lot of energy for him to keep her up. Slowly he moved them back over to the chairs and he sat down pulling her down onto his good leg and letting her weep into his chest. They had been preparing themselves for months now, expecting the death of their child, but now in a sick twist of fate the cards had changed. It was no longer Chris who they were losing it was Lilley.

His beautiful daughter, his mind was racing, she had called him Dad before. He was her Dad. It wasn't fair; life was cruel. She was only a child, a little girl, his little girl. He was the old bitter bastard who had hated his life for so long now, if anyone was to be suddenly took from the world it should be him not her.He felt his heart breaking and suddenly he found it difficult to breathe, burying his head into Cameron's hair he took deep breaths forcing the giant ball of pain to disappear.

His mind flashed with memories from over the past few months. Searching for her in the park. The bike ride. Finding her pulling pranks on Cuddy. Helping her pull pranks on Cuddy. Listening to the Queen album together in his office. Waking up to find she had drawn all over his face. Drawing back on her face. Racing her and Chris in wheelchairs. Saying Goodbye to her.

He closed his eyes forcing the memories away he didn't want to, couldn't, handle them. Not now. Not any time soon. Suddenly the song over the pa changed and he found the memories once more flooding into his head. This song. This song held so much. So many memories over the years with so many people, but none as special as this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_They had taken Chris out of hospital for the weekend; it wasn't all that long ago, around the time they thought he was getting better. They had spent the day walking around New Jersey shopping, House had bought Lilley a new violin and Chris a brand new guitar. Chris was still too weak to walk for long periods of time and therefore they had borrowed a wheelchair from the hospital. It had been a long day and as they were walking through the park back to their hotel the heavens opened and the rain came down and soaked them all. Cameron laughed as did Lilley and began dancing. Chris pushed himself slowly from the wheelchair and he too began to dance while House watched bewildered. She turned to look at him and cried out._

_"Come on Greg, have you never danced in the rain?"_

_"No and I don't plan to."_

_Cameron laughed and picked Chris up swinging him around as Lilley hopped from one foot to the other. It was only when Chris began to sneeze that Cameron insisted they had had enough. All four were soaked to the bone their clothes dripping, rain cascading down House's cane. House shook his head at Cameron._

_"Let's go to my house, I need to get some clean clothes and my house is closer anyway." Cameron nodded and pushed Chris in the direction of House's house. Once there she turned to House and said._

_"I'm going to get them in the shower to warm them up, is it ok if they borrow some of your clothes?" He nodded._

_"Thanks." Her hand rested on his before she left to force her children into the shower. Ten minutes later House sat on his couch in fresh clothes with four steaming hot mugs of cocoa in front of him and he couldn't help but smirk as Lilley and Chris entered the room each wearing one of his jumpers and a pair of his sweat pants, the ties pulled the tightest they would go. Running over she bounded onto the couch next to him._

_"Cool cocoa which one is mine?" He pointed at one._

_"That one, and this one is yours Chris, where's your mum?" Chris pointed to the bathroom._

_"She's getting a shower." House nodded and as Chris sat on the couch he stood up and made his way over to the piano. Both children watched him before Chris said in awe. "You play piano?"_

_"No, I just have one because it's pretty." Lilley snorted and Chris rolled his eyes and House shook his head, he was so much like Cameron. He gently rested his hand on the keys and began to softly play a melody. Lilley shot up, her eyes gleaming._

_"Oh my god! Nightswimming!" House stopped playing and looked at her._

_"You like REM?" Chris nodded._

_"She loves REM. We both do, Uncle Johnny took us to see them last year." _

_Lilley had jumped off the couch and was now rummaging through the bags they had acquired that day. Standing up triumphantly she pulled her new violin out and freed it from its packaging. Resting it on her lap with the help of House and the piano she tuned it. Once tuned, she ran to House's side and stood carefully and began to play Nightswimming. Amazed House couldn't take his eyes off her for several moments, when she caught him staring she stopped and smiled._

_"If you play the piano part I can play the violin part and Chris, Chris come here, you can sing it!" _

_Chris stood up gingerly and she ran over to him and helped him make his way over to the piano, where he sat next to House on the piano stool. She played the intro part and House joined in at the right moment, Chris had no trouble singing and House was shocked at how soulful and husky his voice already was. It wasn't exactly mature or R.E.M but it was amazingly good for an eight year old. House wondered as he played the piece if either of them understood the song and the meaning of the lyrics, he hoped they didn't. As they played and sang in harmony House was moved, it was a long time since he had had someone to share his life with and now he had two children who he could watch grow. Or he hoped he could watch grow. _

_Looking up he was shocked to see Cameron leaning on the door frame her hair combed but dripping wet, wearing his pants and a giant jumper, her fingers were in her mouth a small smile on her lips but tears flowing down her cheeks. He didn't need to ask why she was crying, he already knew. This moment was perfect, just how a family should be and it could be torn away from them at any given moment. Looking her in the eyes he gave her a small smile before bowing his head and letting his pain slip through his fingers._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night they had all slept at his, Lilley and Chris in his bed and he and Cameron had stayed up into the early hours as she talked, voicing all her concerns searching for reassurance that he had given so freely. They had fallen asleep, her in his arms humming that song. And now that song was here haunting him on such a grim day. He would give anything to go back to that day, to go back to that moment. She had surprised him so much. He had never been prouder of them both, so talented and so young, that's what he couldn't forget. They were so young, so young, and too young to be going through this. He hadn't noticed that Cameron's tears had stopped, but she lifted her head and said weakly.

"This song." He nodded.

"I know." She looked at him, straight in the eyes boring into him, seeing into his soul. She nodded too and then leant back on his chest and as he wrapped his arm around her protectively she began to sing along quietly.

"Nightswimming, remembering that night  
September's coming soon  
I'm pining for the moon  
And what if there were two  
Side by side in orbit  
Around the fairest sun?  
That bright, tight forever drum  
Could not describe nightswimming."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The song had long finished, and now a deadly silence filled the hallways, the moon had set and the door to the surgery room opened and Foreman stepped out and could not help but smile at what he saw. House was sat in one of the armchairs with Cameron on his lap her head on his chest his arm around her and both were asleep, peacefully unaware of what was happening around them. Foreman walked up to them and reached out to wake them but quickly retracted his hand. 'Leave them till morning' he thought. What he had to say could wait.

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**Its taken me like a month or something to update. I know Im awful.**

**So sorry. But theres all this UNI crap going on at college.**

**Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

**Please review, even if its only to let me know that your still reading it.**

**Love to you all.**

**xxx**


	18. Races

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**Chapter 18**

Cameron was first to wake, looking slowly around the room the previous nights events came rushing back to her. Sitting up she gazed down at House, lightly running her finger over his stubble she smirked to herself before standing. She yawned and ran her fingers through her hair loosely and walked over to the surgery room. Peering into the window, which was no longer shielded by blinds she was shocked to find the room empty, except for a young nurse cleaning up. Her heart raced in her chest and she pushed the door open quickly.

"Where are they?"

The young nurse turned bewildered. "Sorry, where is who ma'am?"

"The children, the two children who were in here." The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't know." Cameron sighed in frustration and turned quickly on her heel. Half running down the hallway she went in search of her children. Turning the corner sharply she ran straight into another female doctor she faintly recalled working with years ago. The woman smiled and reached out to touch Cameron's shoulder.

"Oh Allison I'm so sorry about what happened in surgery." Tears filled her eyes and Allison's heart dropped in her chest. "I'm sure they did their best, not that that's any consolation. Oh Allison I'm so sorry."

She nodded and wiped her eye before carrying on. Allison stood staring at the spot where the woman had stood as her eyes blinked furiously. No tears came. No sudden shaking of the body. Just a feeling. A strong feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her fists clenched at her sides she walked slowly back to the room where her children had been. Entering the room she saw the made beds and the coats hanging over them.

Walking forward in a trance she ran her fingers lightly over the bed sheets, picking up Lilley's jacket she held it in her hands as she sat on one of the beds. She found herself staring at the crimson jacket in her hands willing herself to cry. Why couldn't she cry? Her daughter was dead, and she couldn't cry. What kind of mother didn't cry when her daughter died? Lifting the jacket to her chest she pulled her feet up and lay on the bed clutching the coat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House awoke to find his lap empty, rubbing his leg he took out two vicodin and took them without any water. Standing he peered into the surgery room, it was empty. Clutching his cane he made his way to his office, on his way he bumped into Wilson.

"Where are the brats?" Wilson smiled at House.

"If by 'brats' you mean your children they are doing fine and are recovering nicely."

"Well obviously that's great, but you see I didn't ask for their medical records I asked where they are." House snarled and Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Last I saw of them, they were in the canteen with that blonde guy stocking up on chocolate cookies." He put his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to the side. "I'm guessing that you have accepted them as your children now?"

House looked at him with an odd look on his face. "They always were my children. If by that personal question you meant am I ready to accept responsibility for them. Then yes, I suppose I am."

Wilson's smile grew as wide as his ears and he nodded shortly. "Growth." House looked at him his eyebrows almost joining in the centre. "What?"

Wilson nodded once more and walked past him chuckling and repeated almost to himself. "Growth."

House rolled his eyes and continued making his way to his office, pushing open the glass door he came face to face with two wheelchairs and two grinning children. Walking past them he made his way to the coffee machine and grabbed a cup. "Yes?"

Chris' grin didn't falter. "Hey Dad." Putting emphasis on the last word he and Lilley laughed as House pretended to shiver in disgust.

House turned to face them and brought his coffee to his lips. "Where's your mother?"

"We don't know, we came here to wait for you as soon as we were allowed." Lilley looked around the office as if her mum was hiding, House nodded at her.

"Are you ok?"

Lilley turned her attention back to him and smiled. "Yeah, I feel great." House nodded and then looked at Chris.

"And you?"

"The same, I feel fine, best I've felt in months!" He smiled and House couldn't help but return the smile the best way he could. Drinking his coffee he put the cup in the sink before walking forward between them.

"Come on, we best go find your mum then." The two children followed him out of the room and Lilley looked up at him.

"Watch this." Wheeling herself to the end of the corridor she then turned and began pushing herself back down the corridor, once she had gained enough speed she leant back in her chair tipping the chair up off its front wheels and she glided down the corridor on the back wheels. Sitting forward again she brought the wheels crashing down and stopped just short of the elevator. Turning she grinned back at Chris and House who looked at each other and House said.

"There's only one Lilley Cameron." Chris nodded.

"Thank god!" House nodded and pushed Chris into the elevator where Lilley was waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron lay on the bed cursing herself, why couldn't she cry? She had been asking herself this question for the past thirty minutes. She could hear their laughter in her head; hear it plan as anything as if they were still here laughing. Sitting up straight she smiled, she had just realised why she wasn't crying. She knew they weren't dead.As a mother, if her children were dead, she would feel it, but all she felt was her stomach telling her she was hungry. She knew they weren't dead. And that laughter wasn't in her head, it was here, in the hospital. Jumping from the bed she ran to the door and smiled as she saw House stood between two wheelchairs at the end of the corridor. He held his cane in the air and said loudly.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Brining his cane down between the wheelchairs Lilley and Chris laughed and began pushing themselves furiously down the corridor not caring if they bumped into anyone.

As they rolled past Cameron she found that the tears had reappeared in her eyes, tears of happiness. Her eyes turned from her children to the man stood at the end of the corridor, but he was no longer at the end of the corridor he was stood in front of her. His hand came up slowly and wiped her eyes and she leant her face into his hand smiling at his touch, looking up at him she met his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." He nodded and she removed her face from his hand.

"Are you positive, because it's a big responsibility, you cant change your mind." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to change my mind, I want you, and them, in my life." She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Allison, would you shut up, I've already put an offer in to buy a bigger house. I'm positive about this."

She smiled and he reached out once more and his thumb grazed her lip and then rested on her cheek before pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. They pulled apart as they heard a big crash come from the other end of the corridor, giggling Cameron turned her head and saw Lilley and Chris pointing at each other as Cuddy towered above them motioning to the big mess they had just created. House sighed.

"On second thoughts…." Allison laughed and smacked his chest and he pulled her into him and embraced her, she turned her head up and looked at him and said quietly.

"Its funny the way even the worst circumstances can have a happy ending." He looked down at her and shook his head.

"You are such a girl."

**There you have it folks.**

**Finito.**

**Except the very last chapter, which is going to be an epilogue.**

**Im toying with the idea of writing a fan fic about life after this...to show what happens...if you like the idea..let me know.**

**REVIEW!**

**XXX**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**Epilogue - 14 years later. **

"Allison, we are going to be late!" House paced the floor of their living room, his hand grasped his cane and he rubbed the stubble on his chin. Maybe he should shave? The thought crossed his mind but then his eyes glanced at the clock and he sighed once more and shouted again. "Allison for God's sake!"

"I'm coming, will you calm down! And stop pacing, you're wearing the floor away!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and started muttering under his breath while tapping his foot; he stopped as his eyes fell upon the woman who had entered the room. Dressed in a yellow sundress with a big yellow sun hat on, her hair was flowing loosely around her shoulders and her feet were fixed in white sandals. Her eyes were outlined gently and her smile made him go weak, despite waking up next to her every morning he was still overwhelmed at how beautiful she was. She twirled gently.

"Do I look ok?"

He nodded. "You look fine."

She walked forward and fingered the jacket of his suit gently and leant up giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "You look very dapper too."

He kissed her back before grabbing her hand. "Great, come on we're going to be late!"

She laughed and pulled her hand away, "Hang on I have to get Evie."

"Oh right, the sprog, I forgot."

She walked away rolling her eyes while he stood holding the door open, as she returned two minutes later carrying a three year old in her arms. The little girl in her arms smiled broadly when she saw him, wearing a cute red dress her brown hair was pulled back into a French plait and she held her arms out toward House.

"Daddy!"

His frown slipped off his face quickly and he leaned forward and kissed the little girl on the head.

"Hey Evie, you ready?"

She nodded. "Yup!"

"Great lets go."

He held the door open and let Allison carry Evie out of the door and down to the car park while he shut the door. Meeting her down in the car park they fastened Evie into her car seat before climbing into the front and starting the car. As he pulled out of the car park Allison reached her hand across and rested it on his thigh.

"Greg, slow down. Remember, we have a little person in the car so we don't want to crash ok?"

"We're going to be late!"

"We have two hours Greg!"

Sighing he gently eased off the accelerator a bit so they slowed down to a more reasonable speed. Allison nodded and moved her hand off his thigh and to the radio, pressing a few buttons she put Johnny Cash on, both adults couldn't help smiling as they heard a little voice in the back singing.

"I fell in to a burning wing of fire, I went down, down, down and the fwames went higher."

Glancing in the mirror House saw Evie swaying in her car seat singing along to the song, Allison laughed and caught House's eye and both of the smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half later and they pulled the car to a stop. House jumped from the car and practically ran in the direction of the entrance. Sighing Allison got out the car and unfastened Evie from her car seat. Lifting her to her hip she locked the car and walked after House. Evie giggled.

"Why has Daddy ran off?"

"Because he's excited honey."

"This is a big building Mummy."

Allison smiled, her daughter was so cute she was always smiling now a days. "Yes this is a university, its where Chris lives."

"Ahhhhh." Evie snuggled onto her Mum's shoulder careful not to make the hat fall off. When they reached House he was holding two programmes and finding their seats. Walking in between the rows of seats Allison sat down next to him.

"Thanks for waiting for us."

"We were going to be late."

"House. We are one of the first families here."

He didn't say anything but Evie crawled from her Mums lap to her Dad's and wrapping an arm around her he held her steady on his knee while his other hand rested on Allison's thigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forty-Five minutes later when everyone was sat in their seats, including the graduates their principal made his way on stage. As he welcomed everyone a loud roar of a motorcycle interrupted him. Every head turned to look and see where the noise was coming from. They didn't have to look far.

A Harley Davidson motorcycle pulled up and a young girl jumped off the back. Pulling off her helmet she revealed long brown hair with electric blue flowing through, styled in a cool but messy way. Her boots reached her knees, her jeans were torn and her Queen top was tucked in to her jeans and hung off her loosely. But it was her smile that caught everyone's attention; it was a smile that lit up the whole place. As she made her way across to her family she waved at the principal.

"Sorry. Carry on." Sliding in next to her mum she whispered. "Sorry, traffic was awful."

Allison rolled her eyes and House grinned at her, while Evie wriggled on his lap.

"Lilley!"

Lilley smiled and reached out taking Evie off her Dad. "Hey kiddo! How you doing, you going to watch out for Chris?" Evie nodded and leant against her sister.

The principal cleared his throat before carrying on, he rambled for a few more minutes before they got around to giving out the qualifications. After half an hour Chris' name was finally read out.

"Christopher Cameron – House, qualifying with a doctor of medicine degree" As Chris walked up on stage dressed in his robes to receive his certificate, Lilley stood up still holding Evie and cheered loudly, once again everyone looked at her but she didn't notice.

"GO CHRIS!!!"

Her brother turned on stage and smiled at her, and she smiled back. Their parents sat in their seats their hands joined with matching smiles on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the ceremony was over Allison and House stood talking to Lilley who had Evie on her back. Allison touched the blue in her daughter's hair.

"I like this, its very cool!"

"Thanks. Tom likes it to."

House's head whipped around. "Who's Tom?"

"My boyfriend. Oh Dad you'll love him, he's great, he plays the drums in another band and he's great and he has this little girl who's about Evie's age, she's so cute."

Allison smiled as she saw House's jaw line tighten and his knuckles whiten on his cane.

"That's nice sweetie, but what happened to Will?"

"Oh, we broke up."

"When? How come you didn't tell me?"

"We only broke up two days ago, then I got with Tom. We are so in love, I think he's the one."

House rolled his eyes. "You thought every one was the one."

Lilley frowned "Well I'm sure of it this time! Oh here comes Nicole. Hey Nic." A young woman in a white dress made their way over to them and greeted them all, before Chris made his way over.

Allison hugged her son tightly and told him how proud she was of him. Evie gave him a hug and a kiss and told him she thought he looked funny in a dress. Lilley laughed and said it wasn't the first time he had worn a dress, but they wouldn't get in to that. As Chris turned to House he held out his hand, which House only stared at before pulling his son into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you. Well done." Chris nodded and hugged his Dad back. Then he turned to the young woman who had joined them and gave her a fiery kiss on the lips, which she returned happily. Pulling away he smiled at Lilley.

"Better late than never eh?" She rolled her eyes.

"The traffic was bad."

"I bet, how's the band going?"

"Its great, we are playing in New York next week, but till then I'm staying here with you guys." Chris finally hugged his sister.

"Good, you don't spend enough time at home these days. Too busy with your band and boys, how is Tom?" As he asked her Allison butted in.

"How do you know about Tom?"

"She told me."

"When?"

"Like three weeks ago." He smiled at his Mums outrage of not being first told before laughing. "I'm only kidding, she only told me last night on the phone."

Allison relaxed and Lilley, Chris and House did a joint eye roll, House pulled Allison to him and kissed her cheek before speaking.

"Come on, let's go for dinner. Ronnie's ok with everyone?" Everyone agreed and started walking but House held Allison back. "Look."

She turned her head and watched the site in front of her. Nicole was walking on the end, holding Chris' hand whose other hand held Evies, while Lilley held her other one. Between them they were swinging Evie up and down in the air cheering and laughing. Allison smiled and rested her head on House's shoulder before he tilted it up to meet his lips, after a tender kiss he smiled at her.

"Are you happy?"

"I am. This is all I ever wanted."

"I love you."

She nodded before leaning up to kiss him once more; as their lips joined they heard a collective groan of disgust. Turning their heads they saw Lilley and Chris covering Evies eyes while looking like they were going to be sick, Chris shook his head at them.

"Come on, if you can manage to detach yourselves from each other, some of us would like dinner." House rolled his eyes while Allison nodded.

"We're coming, don't worry, and just get in the car." As they turned to climb in the car Allison turned back to House and grabbed his lips with hers. After several seconds she pulled away smiling.

"I love you too."

**Epilogue over.**

**What do you think?**

**Still want a sequel...it would be all the bits in between.**

**REVIEW. I have baked fresh cookies.**


End file.
